Poison of Sadness
by Slytherin allies
Summary: Nach OotP,SLASH HPxDM,RWHG ...Es gibt eine Möglichkeit ihn zurückzubringen Potter, ich habe rausgefunden wie...Doch dazu brauche ich deine Hilfe...[Draco]. Vertrauen wird immer zu einem Hohen Preis gegeben, doch wie hoch ist er wirklich!
1. Kapitel 1 Zusammentreffen

**Kapitel 1 Zusammentreffen **

Als Harry Potter die Plattform 9¾ erreichte, ließen ihn Lautstärke und Gedränge einen Moment verharren.

Es war kurz vor 11 Uhr und der Hogwarts-Express in seinem leuchtenden rot stand dampfend und bereit zur Abfahrt da. Viele Gesichter schauten aus seinen unzähligen glänzenden Fenstern, die meisten lachten, doch das ein oder andere ließ seine freudigen und stolzen Eltern mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Unsicherheit nicht aus den Augen.

Könnte mir nicht passieren das ich die Dursleys jemals so anschaue,dachte sich Harry und schritt weiter, sich immer wieder umschauend, auf den Zug zu. Die vielen Blicke die in seine Richtung geworfen wurden nicht beachtend, mit einem nach vorne gerichteten Gesichtsausdruck, das Ziel vor Augen den hinter sich liegenden Sommer, voller Unbestimmtheit, Angst und Trauer hinter sich zu lassen.

Zumindest hatten die Dursleys genug Anstand gehabt seine Privatsphäre zu respektieren, aber wahrscheinlich konnte man dies doch eher auf die Tatsache zurückführen, dass er jeden dritten Tag an seine Freunde einen Brief senden musste, wollten die Dursleys nicht Gefahr laufen das plötzlich einer von besagten Freunden vor ihrer Tür auflief und das schlimmst mögliche passierte; Die Nachbarn würden es _sehen_.

Aber eben diese zurückhaltende Stille von seinen Verwandten, brachte einerseits zwar eine gewisse befreiende Freude mit sich, dass er nicht länger in sein Zimmer eingesperrt wurde und auch nicht mehr _alle_ lästigen Arbeiten übernehmen musste (oh der Blick von Dudley als er von Onkel Vernon aufgefordert wurde sich selber sein Brot zu machen, entlockte ihm immer noch ein Schmunzeln.)

Aber eben dieses „in Ruhe gelassen werden"verwandelte sich immer mehr in ein „Alleingelassen werden", es war ironisch das er früher die Aufgaben der Dursleys als unglaubliche Belastung empfunden hatte und jetzt geradezu dankbar war, wenn er was zu tun bekam.

Wenn man arbeitet muss man nicht Nachdenken und wenn man nicht Nachdenken kann, muss man sich nicht erinnern...

Ablenkung, hatte er den ganzen Sommer verzweifelt gesucht, irgendetwas, um zu vergessen; nicht Nachdenken zu müssen; seine Erinnerungen endlich loslassen zu können.

Doch wenn er nachts auf seinem Bett lag und von der Arbeit des Tages nicht geschafft genug war um sofort einzuschlafen,

(was am Anfang, bevor er anfing jeden Abend vor dem Schlafengehen zu Joggen, bis er nur gerade noch genug Kraft hatte sich in sein Bett zu Schmeißen, zu oft vorkam),

kamen die Erinnerungen und die Gedanken, wie ein schwarzer Wasserfall auf ihn eingestürmt, nichts half dagegen, bis er sich ausgehöhlt und leer vorkam, ausgewaschen und vollkommen allein.

Wenn dann doch endlich der Schlaf kam, so war er keineswegs eine Befreiung, denn mit ihm kamen die Alpträume, schwarz, dunkel und ohne Hoffnung.

Heftig schüttelte Harry den Kopf; Nein, jetzt wollte er sich nicht an diese Dinge erinnern, wo er doch jeden Moment seine Freunde in diesen Schülermengen entdecken konnte. Er wollte sich freuen sie zu sehen und nicht zeigen wie zehrend sein Sommer gewesen war und das selbst die aufmunternden Briefe die er fast Täglich von ihnen erhielt, nicht viel geholfen hatten, die in ihm wühlende Trauer völlig auszulöschen.

„Harr...!" Der Rest seines, von einer vertrauten Stimme gerufenen, Namens ging in dem Lauten Pfeifen des zur Abfahrt bereiten Zuges unter. Weißer Qualm strömte aus dem riesigen Schornstein und verschluckte die hälfte des Bahnhofes in seinem weißen Dunst. Da ertönte wieder die Stimme. „...rry Harry HUHHHHHHHHUU!"

Harry blieb abrupt stehen und wollte sich gerade zu der Person umwenden, als plötzlich jemand mit voller Wucht in seinen Rücken rannte. Er hörte wie dieser auf den Boden viel, begleitet von einem Lauten klappern, was anzeigte dass ein Koffer ebenfalls den Boden erreichte.

Verwirrte drehte sich Harry abermals um, wollte sich entschuldigen und der gestürzten Person aufhelfen. Doch erstarrte als er in graue Augen sah, die zornig in die seinen blickten.

„Potter natürlich! Steht mal wieder im Mittelpunkt und somit allen anderen im Weg." Schnaubend raffte sich Malfoy auf und wischte mit großen Gesten seinen Umhang ab.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und seufzte ein; „Malfoy...", zwischen seinen Lippen hervor.

Inzwischen stand dieser wieder mit seinem Koffer in der Hand und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ein Rotschopf direkt neben den beiden auftauchte, gleich hinter ihm kam eine besorgt dreinblickende Hermine angerannt.

„Harry ist alles in Ordnung? Sucht Malfoy wieder einen Streit, den er eh verlieren wird?!" Platzte Ron sofort heraus. Gerade wollten Harry und Malfoy gleichzeitig irgendwie antworten, da hatte Hermine sie auch schon erreicht. „Ihr sollt doch nicht ständig streiten, Jungs. Der Zug fährt gleich los und ich will nicht jetzt schon wegen euch Punkte verlieren."Mit diesen Worten packte sie Ron und Harry am Mantel und schleifte sie mit sich zum Zug. Malfoy ließen sie mit offenem Mund am Gleiß stehen.

Im nächsten leeren Zugabteil, dass die drei Freunde fanden, brach Hermines Standpauke abermals über sie herein.

„Was habt ihr euch beide dabei gedacht mitten auf den Gleiß, vor ALLEN Eltern und Schülern. Gerade DU Ron wo du doch jetzt Vertrauensschüler bist ist ein solches Verhalten einfach unakzeptabel. Du solltest an deine Vorbildfunktion denken und ernsthafter werden. Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht, wenn du überhaupt gedacht hast?..."

„Entschuldige das ich nicht deinen Intelligenz Anforderungen entspreche Hermine." Unterbrach Ron sie sauer und genervt. „Außerdem habe ich doch gar nichts mit Malfoy gemacht, Harry ist mein Zeuge."

Damit deutete er auf Harry, der gerade Stellung beziehen wollte, als Hermine ihm wieder ins Wort fiel.

„Nach _nichts_ sah das aber nicht gerade aus RON, ich kenne doch deinen Blick wenn du mal wieder prügeln willst. Du solltest langsam erwachsener werden ich weiß Malfoy ist eine Plage aber das gibt dir kein Recht Streit zu suchen."

„ABER ICH HABE KEINEN STREIT GESU...."

Der Rest von Rons Satz hörte Harry nicht mehr, da er gerade die Abteiltür hinter sich schloss. Ich werde da sowieso nicht mehr gebraucht, dachte Harry Kopfschüttelnd und schaute sich, den Gang entlang schlurfend, nach einem Abteil mit bekannten Gestalten um.

Als er den Kopf wieder hob sah er sich plötzlich einem blonden Jungen gegenüber, den er zu gut kannte und welcher ihn hämisch anfunkelte. „Na Potter haben dich deine beiden _Freunde_ alleingelassen weil du zu sehr nach Hund stinkst?!"

Harry merkte wie sein Körper reagierte bevor er den Inhalt des Satzes überhaupt richtig begreifen konnte. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und einen möglichst schlimmen Fluch auf den Lippen, als der Zug durch einen kräftigen Ruck ankündigte das er gerade losgefahren war.

Malfoy davon überrascht, da er ebenfalls gerade seinen Zauberstab ziehen wollte, verlor sein Gleichgewicht und landete mit einem leisen überraschten Aufschrei in Harrys Armen, die dieser aus Reflex ausgebreitet hatte.

Sekunden lang schien die Zeit zwischen den beiden Rivalen stillzustehen, in der sie nicht wirklich registrieren konnten was gerade passiert war.

Endlich stieß Harry Malfoy angewidert von sich und seine Stimme bebte vor Zorn.

„Was ist los _Malfoy_?! So Verzweifelt das du dich schon an deine Feinde ranschmeißt um deinen Vater aus dem Knast zu holen!"

Bei dem Satz wirbelte Malfoy herum und seine Wangen leuchteten rosig vor Zorn.

„Na ihr Lieben, wollt ihr etwas Süßes für die lange Fahrt?"Tönte plötzlich eine freundliche Stimme hinter Malfoy, welcher sich überrascht umwandte. Harry nutzte den Moment, hob seinen Zauberstab vom Boden auf und ging wieder zu dem Abteil von Ron und Hermine zurück. Er hatte genug von Malfoy und seinen grausamen Scherzen.

Als er die Tür öffnet schlug, ihm eine Wand eisigen Schweigens entgegen, die ihn fast wieder umkehren ließ, wäre in dem Moment nicht Hermines trockene Stimme ertönt.

„Ach, hi Harry wir haben uns schon gewundert wo du sein könntest."

Harry nickte stumm setzte sich auf seinen Platz ans Fenster, starrte mit leeren Augen hinaus. Malfoys Worte gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Verwundert hob Ron seinen Kopf von dem Comic den er gerade gelesen hatte, schaute zu Harry und dann fragend zu Hermine, die nur mit den Schulter zucken konnte.

Etwas musste passiert sein, da Harry vorhin doch noch so munter gewirkt hatte.

Nachdem einige Zeit in dieser beunruhigenden Stille vergangen war, fanden die drei Freunde schließlich ein Thema über das sie reden und lachen konnten. Harry war zwar immer noch innerlich angespannt doch ließ er dies seine Freunde nicht spüren, da er gerade jetzt ihre Unbeschwertheit genoss.


	2. Kapitel 2 Ein neuer Song, ein neuer Lehr...

Hust Wir hatten beim ersten Kapitel was vergessen:

Fast alles gehört Rowling bis auf die Story. Wir bekommen nix aber Spenden werden gerne angenommen . :-)

ACHTUNG SLASH sprich boy/boy .

Paring: Harry Potter /Draco Malfoy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 2 Ein neuer Song, ein neuer Lehrer**

Ein alter Hut schein ich zu sein.

Doch wichtig ist meine Aufgabe hier. Denn ich sage dir, Welches Haus das richtige ist. Aber nicht wer du bist.

Das kannst nur sagen du allein, Egal in wessen Beisein. Egal in welchem Haus,Das findest du schon raus.

Den du wirst schon sehn, Für was die einzelnen Häuser stehn. Doch was die Sache Interessant erst macht,Den niemand hätte es gedacht,

Die Häuser sich gleichen sehr, Im Kern dasselbe Ziel begehr. Drum sag ich es euch nun, Welche Kräfte in diesen Häusern ruhen.

Fleiß hat dich stets begleitet, Nun Huffelpuff dich hier geleitet. Frei bist du immer geblieben, nun lernst du hier auch noch zu lieben.

Wem der Mut hoch im Geiste steht, den führt nach Gryffindor der Weg. Doch auch die zu lieben fähig sind, sind für dieses Haus bestimmt.

Wenn du der Tücke folgsam bist, dann Slytherin dein Zuhause ist. Doch wer von Hoffnung auch getrieben, lernt sehr schnell dies Haus zu lieben.

Wen es nach Wissen stets verlangt, der nach Ravenclaw gelangt.Doch sei so Klug vergesse nicht, dass Weisheit aus dem Herzen spricht.

Nun setzt mich auf, und lass dem Schicksal seinen Lauf. Doch vergesse es nicht, das dein inneres Licht,

Nicht von mir wird entschieden, diese Wahl ist dir geblieben. Was für ein Mensch du bist,und wer dein Freund ist.

Nachdem der Hut geendet hatte, wurde damit begonnen die Erstklässler auf ihre Häuser zu verteilen. Nachdenklich wandte Harry sich wieder seinem Teller zu und schaute in das verwunderte Gesicht seines Freundes Ron. Scheinbar war auch er über die Worte des Hutes verwirrt. Wie sollte den bitte zum Beispiel Slytherin und Hoffnung zusammenpassen und das ganze Geschwafel über Liebe?! was wollte der Hut damit ausdrücken... Für mehr Nachwuchs unter Zauberern sorgen???

„Wenn ihr mich fragt hat der Hut zu viel Staub geschluckt. Was labert der von Liebe, Hoffnung, Glück und Seligkeit ist ja schlimmer als Lockharts Valentinstag."Dies sagte Ron mit einer Miene als ob er gerade ein Säure-Bonbon geschluckt hätte. Zustimmendes Nicken von allen Jungs die in der Nähe saßen, nur Hermine gab ein „Humpf!"von sich und steckte ihre Nase wieder in ihr Buch.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich fragt er Snape bald auch nach diversen Liebestränken wie Lockhart es schon mal vorgeschlagen hatte."Stimmte Harry Ron zu, Hermine die ein weiteres Husten von sich gab, nicht beachtend.

Ron lachte und grinste Harry an. „Oh dann sollten wir besser aufpassen was wir trinken. Gott stell dir vor morgen wachst du auf und spürst ein unglaubliches verlangen nach Millicent Bulstrode. Ich glaube ich würde mich freiwillig umbringen."

„Du solltest dich eher wegen deiner Blödheit umbringen Ronald Weasley."Sagte plötzlich eine eisige Stimme neben Ron.

Erstaunt schauten alle Augen auf Hermine die ihr Buch in einem Griff hielt als ob sie es zerreisen wollte, trotz der tausend Seiten die es umfasste. Harry befürchtet es würde ihr auch gelingen, nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen. Als Hermine bemerkte wie viele ihren Spruch gehört hatten, stand sie räuspernd auf und war auch schon aus der Tür der großen Halle bevor irgendeiner auch nur reagieren konnte.

Rons fragender Blick viel auf Harry, der auch nur mit seinen Schultern zucken konnte. Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, ertönte plötzlich vom anderem Ende der Halle eine hämische Stimme.

„Hey Weasley deine Freundin ist gerade abgehauen, bist du Granger nicht mehr gut genug?"

Ron lief feuerrot an und ballte seine Faust als er Malfoy zornig anfunkelte. Harry spürte wie eine Flamme heißen Zornes in ihm aufloderte, von jedem Wort genährt das Malfoy sprach. Am liebsten wollte er jetzt sofort zum verfluchten Slytherintisch rüber gehen und Malfoy zeigen was Worte für Konsequenzen haben konnten.

„Dieser Malfoy ist wirklich ein Ekel, irgendwann wird er schon noch lernen wie es ist allein dazustehen."Bemerkte Neville plötzlich um Ron etwas zu beruhigen. Diese Worte zwar zornig aber nicht im Hass gesprochen erinnerten Harry wieder daran, dass er hier zwischen seinen Freunden saß, die einen solchen Hass bestimmt nie kennen lernen würden und das er nicht ihr Erschrecken sehen wollte wenn er seinen Gefühlen nun folgen würde. Er brauchte ihre Unbeschwertheit jetzt mehr als alles andere, um zu vergessen. Alles zu vergessen was in seinem Inneren nagte. Sirius Tod, Malfoys Worte im Zug und seine eigene tragische Rolle in allem was ihn zur Verzweiflung trieb.

In der Halle verebbte langsam das Gerede über das Lied des Hutes und als nach dem verteilen der neuen Schüler Dumbledore sich erhob herrschte völlige Stille. Lächelnd schaute er einmal in der großen Halle umher, Harry fand jedoch das Dumbledore Älter aussah und auch das leuchten seiner blauen Augen war etwas stumpfer geworden. Doch als er anfing zu Reden klang seine Stimme genauso fest und klar wie in all den Jahren die er schon Schuleiter war.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts, ich hoffe ihr hatte eine angenehme Anreise. Keine Sorge meine Rede wird kurz sein ich weiß das ihr jetzt bestimmt Hungrig seit und nicht die Worte eines alten Zauberers hören wollt.

Aber um auf die Vorkommnisse des letzten Jahres zu reagieren möchte ich dass ihr mehr als sonst außerhalb dieser Mauern aufmerksam seid.

Der verbotene Wald darf unter keinen umständen betreten werden, eure Sicherheit ist in höchster Gefahr dort. Auch wird bei den Hogsmead Ausflügen immer ein Begleiter dabei sein. Doch lasst den Kopf nicht hängen sondern öffnet ihn nun für vieles das hier erlernt wird. Seit frei von Vorurteilen und ihr werdet Freunde finden wo ihr sie am wenigsten erwartet. Gemeinsam lässt sich die höchste Mauer überwinden, auch ohne Zauberei."

Dabei trat das Wohlvertraute funkeln in Dumbledores Augen, doch Harry war einfach nur froh das es diesmal nicht an ihn gerichtet war. Er persönlich fand dass er auch mit noch so vielen Freunden Voldemort niemals würde besiegen können, er würde nur noch mehr Schmerz und Trauer erfahren wenn Voldemort sie umbrachte.

„Auch muss ich euch mitteilen das ich das Glück habe euch nun einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorzustellen, da Mrs. Umbrige wegen einer plötzlichen Krankheit nicht fähig war ihre Pflicht weiter wahrzunehmen."

Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause. Das Mrs. Umbrige weg war entlockte einigen Schülern erfreute Ausrufe, Gelächter und klatschen. Harry konnte auch nicht gerade sagen dass er traurig war. Dumbledore hob seine Hand um den Schülern schweigen zu bedeuten.

„Begrüßen wir nun gemeinsam Mrs. Sereg Willkommen."

Eine dunkle gekleidete Frau erhob sich bei diesen Worten. Die Schüler klatschten zwar alle wie es sich gehörte, dennoch warfen der neuen Lehrerin viele unsichere Blicke zu. Das war kein Wunder, denn ihr Gesicht hatte eine fast unnatürliche Blässe und sie trug einen sehr Hochgehschnittenden Kragen. Ernst Blickte sie einmal durch die große Halle, verneigte sich knapp und setzte sich dann wieder. „Uhh sieht die aber streng aus."Zischte Seamus den anderen Jungen leise zu und drückte damit den Gedanken fast aller in der Großen Halle aus. Nach kurzer Zeit sprach Dumbledore dann wieder erneut.

„So und nun genug geredet. Guten Appetit!"

Das Essen hatte sich nicht geändert soviel stand fest. Die Teller und Platten, die vorher noch leer gewesen waren, füllten sich über und über mit köstlich duftenden Speisen.

„Endlich."Seufzte Ron wohlig und begann seinen Teller so voll zu stapeln, als ob es sein letztes Mahl wäre. Harry lächelte und mit dem Gedanken das er seine Freunde niemals wieder in seine ganzen Angelegenheiten mit Voldemort hineinziehen würde, fing auch er an zu essen.

Bald nach einem wirklich ausgiebigen Festmahl gingen die Gryffindor Jungs zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Malfoy war für sie schon längst vergessen, nur Harry merkte immer noch den bittern Nachgeschmack seiner Anspielungen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum sahen sie Hermine am Kamin sitzen und stur in die Flammen starren.

Als Ron und Harry gerade den Raum durchquerten, Ron schaute demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung, ging sie direkt auf die beiden Jungs zu und stellte sich mit gesenktem Kopf vor sie hin.

„Ron ich... ich habe es nicht so gemeint, natürlich bist du nicht Blöd, nur... nur ein wenig lernfaul und unsensibel. Es tut mir leid."Damit schaute sie ihn flehend an und Harry sah als sie den Kopf hob, dass ihre Wangen gerötet waren. Als Ron Hermine erstaunt ansah wirbelte sie herum und lief in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

„Was... war das?" Ron schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. „Nur Hermine schafft es sich zu entschuldigen und dabei zu wirken als ob sie im Recht wäre."Hilflos grinste er Harry an und ging dann mit einem bedeutungsvollen gähnen in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen, folgte Harry Ron.


	3. Kapitel 3 Ein turbulenter Schulstart

Anmerkung: Fast alles gehört Rowling bis auf die Story. Wir bekommen nix aber Spenden werden gerne angenommen . :-)

ACHTUNG SLASH sprich boy/boy .

Paring: Harry Potter /Draco Malfoy und Hermine / Ron könnten auch vorkommen aber nicht als Hauptkomponente :-)

Ansonsten noch viel spaß beim lesen :-)

Kommies, Fragen und Annmerkungen werden gerne entgegengenommen. Unter dem Kapitel versuchen wir sie dann so weit wie möglich zu beantworten.

* * *

**Kapitel 3 Ein turbulenter Schulstart**

„Ich bin mal gespannt was wir dieses Jahr lernen werden. Schließlich ist das unser vorletztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Wir stehen ja praktisch kurz vor den NEWTs."Enthusiastisch lief Hermine vor Ron und Harry und erzählte ihnen was alles in den Schulbüchern für dieses Jahr stand. Die Spannungen vom Vorabend waren verschwunden.

„Wahrscheinlich mal wieder viel zuviel."Sagte Ron so unmotiviert wie Hermine Motiviert war.

„Also wirklich Ron wir lernen schließlich für unsere Zukunft. Je mehr man weiß desto besser. Ich wünschte es gäbe noch mehr Fächer zu belegen."Darauf gab Ron ein gequältes stöhnen zurück. Harry konnte nur seinen Kopf schütteln.

Langsam gingen die drei Freunde nach draußen zu Hagrids Hütte. Nicht gerade positiv darauf gespannt was er ihnen dieses Mal vorsetzen würde. Dazu kam das sie Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe wieder mal mit Slytherin hatten. Der Gedanke bereitete Harry die meisten Kopfschmerzen, da er es doch bis jetzt geschafft hatte, seinen Freunden nicht unnötig weiter Sorgen zu bereiten, indem er nicht zeigte was in ihm vorging.

Nach und nach fanden sich alle Schüler ein und bildeten einen Halbkreis um Hagrid. Der sie mit seinem üblichen breiten grinsen begrüßte.

„Hallo meine Lieben. Für heute habe ich euch etwas ganz besonderes Besorgt. Kommt ruhig etwas näher, dann könnt ihr besser sehen."

Ron und Harry warfen sich einen viel sagenden Blick zu und gemeinsam versuchten sie zurück zu weichen, wie die etwa dreißig anderen Schüler auch.

Hagrid ging zu einer alten Kiste die in Abständen kurz rappelte und Harry meinte Stimmen zu hören, schüttelte aber den Kopf, den das konnte ja schlecht sein.

„Hey Hey mein kleiner gleich bist du draußen..."Dies sagte Hagrid im sanften Ton zu der Kiste, die daraufhin stärker zu rappeln begann. Die Schüler traten geschlossen weiter zurück.

„Na also, so jetzt sagt alle hallo zu unserem Freund."Mit einem Schnapp klappte die Kiste auf und alle hielten den Atem an. Heraus gekrochen kam eine Schlange!? Nur hatte sie drei Köpfe und jetzt als sie aus der Kiste war, merkte Harry dass er sich die Stimmen tatsächlich nicht eingebildet hatte, den diese Wesen sprach. Na ja, es stritt, mit seinen anderen ´Köpfen´. Soviel Harry verstand ging es im Großen und Ganzen nur darum was jetzt zu tun sei; Beißen, wegschleichen oder beides in verschiedener Reihenfolge, die man auch noch mal durchdiskutieren sollte.

Während diese verrückten Köpfe an einem Körper, dabei waren in verschiedene Richtungen zu ziehen, sprach Hagrid weiter als ob das alles so in Ordnung währe.

„Na kann mir wohl jemand sagen um was für ein Wesen es sich hier handelt?" Keiner der entgeisterten Schüler schien überhaupt Notiz von Hagrid zu nehmen, nur Hermine hob ihre Hand. „Ja Hermine!" Völlig in ihrem Element legte Hermine los.

„Es handelt sich hier um eine Runespoor. Er stammt ursprünglich aus dem kleinen afrikanischen Land Burkina Faso. Er sieht aus wie eine dreiköpfige Schlange und kann eine Länge von zweieinhalb Meter erreichen. Besonders auffällig ist seine Färbung von leuchtendem Orange mit schwarzen Streifen."„Sehr gut Hermine, fünf Punkte für Gryffindor."Das weckte nun zumindest den grossteil der Slytherins aus ihrer Erstarrung die leise über Bücherwürmer und ihre Verehrer zu murren begannen.

„So und nun sollten wir uns näher mit den Vorlieben eines Runespoor vertraut machen ..."„Was, er hat noch andere Vorlieben als Menschen zu beißen mit seinen _drei_ Schlangenköpfen!" Warf Malfoy bissig ein was ihm Gekicher und finstere Blicke einbrachte, letztere von den Gryffindors. Hagrid sprach ohne Unterbrechung weiter, wenn auch mit etwas unsicheren Tonfall. „Äh.. Also ...äh Harry möchtest du ... sag was bewegt unseren kleinen hier gerade."

Harry, immer noch abgelenkt von dem wirren Gefasel des Runespoors der jetzt entschlossen war zu beißen aber noch nicht wusste wen und nun alle Schüler durchging, fühlte sich auf einmal sehr beobachtet. Als Harry daraufhin aufschaute sah er, dass alle Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet waren, was ihm nicht unbedingt behagte. Etwas hilflos blickte er zu Hermine die ihm ein; was sagt der Runespoor, zuzischte.

Harry nickte und schaute wieder zum Runespoor dessen Unterhaltung diese war:

„Sssschau der Blondi da der hat wasssssch fisssssessssss an ssssssssich beissssen wir den zuersssssssst."

„Aber er isssssssssst doch ssssssssssssso ein hübssssssssscher besssstimmt machen wir damit sssehr viele unglücklich."

„Dassssssssss würde euch beiden ssssssssssso passsssssssssen wenn ihr wenn beisssen wollt dann jemand mit etwassssss mehr ....

„Ich finde er hat genug lasssssss unsssssss beisssen."

„Ignorant ich denke wir ssssssssssssollten wegsschleichen „

„Sssssssssschaut euch mal den sssssssschönen Himmel an"

„..."

„..."

„Wir sssssssssssolllten den blonden beisssssen sssssssssssonssssst beisssssssst er den mit den sssssssssstrubel ssssschwarzen Haaren."

„Na und ... ohh wasss für ein ssssschöner Baum."

„Idioten ssssssssschleicht weg."

„Nun Harry was sagt er?"Harry schüttelte den Kopf um seine Gedanken zu Ordnen, Malfoy! , beißen. „I... ich bin nicht sicher."

Den fragenden Blick erwidernd erfand Harry schnell etwas, dass man der Klasse sagen konnte ohne gleich als Patient zu Madam Pomfrey geschickt zu werden „ Äh ich meine er hat Hunger."„Fabelhaft!"Hagrid klatschte in die Hände. „Jetzt könnt ihr gleich noch lernen wie man eine Runespoor füttert."

Wie ein Mann bedachte die Klasse Harry mit einem finsteren Blick, der soviel aussagte wie; Hättest du nicht sagen können es möchte zurück in seine verdammte Kiste und dort verrotten. Harry schaute betreten zu Boden und ärgerte sich über sich selbst und Freunde die einem nicht halfen wenn einem Mal nichts einfiel.

Mit drei zappelnden Mäusen an den Schwänzen gepackt, kam Hagrid zurück. „Also ich brauche drei freiwillige."Mit diesen Worten schaute sich Hagrid in seiner Klasse umher, die plötzlich nur aus ganz unauffälligen Schülern bestand. Die alle, von plötzlicher Schüchternheit gepackt, in alle möglichen Richtungen schauten. Aufmunternd klopfte Hagrid Neville auf die Schulter und drückte ihm , Hermine und der kreischenden Pansy entschlossen jeweils eine Maus in die Hand. Der Rest der erleichterten und mitfühlen Schüler wich zurück und drückte damit aus das sie geschlossen hinter den dreien standen, so weit hinten wie nur möglich.

„Ach Harry dich brauchen wir auch noch."Mit einem Seufzer ergab sich Harry in sein Schicksal als er zu Neville, Hermine und Pansy trat.

Der Rest des Unterrichtes war so durcheinander, das nur in ein paar Worten erzählt werden sollte.

Während Harry der, auf Hagrids Auforderung, mit Parsel versuchte den Runespoor zu erklären er solle die Mäuse essen und die Menschen in Ruhe lassen, dass brachte die Schlange immer durcheinander, beschäftigt war.

Versuchten Neville, Hermine und Pansy ihr bestes die Mäuse zum und sich vom Runespoor hin,- bzw. wegzubringen.

Jeder mit seiner Taktik.

Neville zitterte so stark das man seine Hand nicht sah und der Runespoor daneben, also die Maus biss.

Hermine ließ ihre Maus im taktisch besten Moment fallen, also genau dann wo der Runesoor dachte er würde gleich Menschlichen Daumen im Mund haben, stattdessen fiel aber die Maus direkt in seinen Rachen.

Pansy kreischte so laut und hoch, dass der Runespoor freiwillig tat was von ihm verlangt wurde, er nahm die Maus und floh.

Alles im allem war Hagrid zufrieden, der Runespoor zu demotiviert als was anderes zu tun als zurück in die Kiste zu kriechen und alle anderen Schüler punktgenau beim Ende der Klasse verschwunden.

Weiß, zitternd und sehr wütend gestikulierend stapfte Hermine vor Harry und Ron zum nächsten Unterrichtsraum. „ Dieser Hagrid irgendwann bringt er noch einen Schüler um und dann werde ich ihm keine Verteidigungsrede schreiben. Das war Verantwortungslos und überhaupt kann man in jeden Fachbuch nachlesen das man NIEMALS einen Runespoor mit Hand füttern DARF."

Harry fand das ihr Haar sogar noch mehr als sonst von ihrem Kopf abstand. Ron zog es anstandshalber vor, völlig Meinungslos dreinzuschauen. „Wenigstens haben wir jetzt Verwandlungen, da weiß man zumindest was auf einem zukommt."

„Ja, jede Menge Arbeit!"Sagte Ron leise zu Harry als sie den Klassenraum betraten welcher zustimmend Nickte. Hermines Reaktion dagegen bestand nur aus einem kurzen aber ebenso giftigen Blick, der Ron sofort wieder Meinungs- und diesmal auch Schuldlos dreinblickten ließ. Ein unbestimmter Zorn stieg in Harry auf, bei dem Verhalten seines Freundes. Warum konnte Ron Hermine nicht sagen das er das ätzende lernen hasste und einfach zur seiner Meinung stehen. Sie regte sich doch grade auch über eine Lehrer auf und das war verständlich. Hagrid hatte verantwortungslos gehandelt und ihn auch noch gezwungen Parsel zu reden. Er hasste diese Sprache die er nur hatte weil seine Mutter durch Voldemort gestorben war.

„Guten Tag liebe Schüler, bitte setzt euch. Heute wollen wir..."

Harry schreckte von seinen dunklen Grübeleien auf, als er McGonagalls Stimme vernahm und musste sich sofort über seine Wut schämen. Er hatte doch schließlich keinen Grund auf seine Freunde sauer zu sein, oder?

Dann blieb ihm für diesen Gedanken auch keine Zeit mehr als McGonagall damit begann den Unterrichtsstoff zu erläutern, der wie erwartet sehr schwer und kompliziert war.

Der Rest des Tages verging in einem Strudel aus Lernen, Hausaufgaben aufbekommen, Neville der es mal wieder schaffte sich eine Strafaufgabe einzufädeln einem schnellen Mittagessen und Pflanzenkunde bei der sie wieder jede Menge Namen Bezeichnungen und Bilder von Pflanzen kennen lernten, die wie Harry fand, eigentlich nicht existieren durften.

Das Abendessen war dagegen ruhig, sah man von der hitzigen Diskussion von Seamus und Dean über Quidditch ab. Harry fühlte sich jedoch seltsam rastlos und stocherte in seinem Essen, dass er sich, nach einem besorgten Blick von Hermine, doch noch zu essen zwang.

Auch war da dieser Knoten der Wut in seinem inneren der bei jedem Blick rüber zum Slytherintisch größer zu werden schien. Besonders wenn seine Augen auf Malfoys hämisch dreinblickende graue trafen. Schließlich zwang sich Harry einfach wegzuschauen und verwickelte Ron in irgendeine Unterhaltung um sich zumindest soweit abzulenken, dass man ihm seine innerliche Schwärze nicht ansah.

Endlich ging auch das vorüber und Harry war erleichtert als er die Vorhänge zu seinem Bett zuziehen und die Welt draußen lassen konnte, wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment.

* * *

LiaTonks: Danke das hört man gern :-)) knuddel 

Angie (Angiehp-fc.de) : Nein nein Hermine ist nicht in Millicent verliebt. Entschuldige wenn das etwas komisch rüberkam. Sie hat Bulstrode einfach nur verteidigt weil sie Angst hatte das Ron nur nach dem aussehen geht. Und da sie sich selber nicht für die hübscheste hält... Ist eigentlich ne kleine Anspielung an Buch vier wo Harry und Ron überlegen mit wem sie zum Ball gehen sollen :-)) Dann noch viel Spaß beim schmökern hoffentlich gefälltes knuffz


	4. Kapitel 4 Ein Traum und seine Folgen

Anmerkung: Fast alles gehört Rowling bis auf die Story. Wir bekommen nix aber Spenden werden gerne angenommen . :-)

ACHTUNG SLASH sprich boy/boy .

Paring: Harry Potter /Draco Malfoy und Hermine / Ron könnten auch vorkommen aber nicht als Hauptkomponente :-)

Ansonsten noch viel spaß beim lesen :-)

Kommies, Fragen und Annmerkungen werden gerne entgegengenommen. Unter dem Kapitel versuchen wir sie dann so weit wie möglich zu beantworten.

* * *

**Kapitel 4 Ein Traum und seine Folgen**

Schwärze, das war alles was er sah, falls man diese Konzentration des absoluten Nichts als sichtbar bezeichnen konnte. Dann langsam und kaum wahrnehmbar begann dieses Nichts sich langsam aber bestimmt zu bewegen. Immer mehr bildeten sich falten, erzeugt von einem unsichtbaren Wind.

Es war ein Vorhang der leicht hin und her schwankte.

Plötzlich wurde er zur Seite gerissen. Harry war von dem gleißenden Licht, welches aus dem Durchgang strömte, so stark geblendet das seine Augen anfingen zu tränen. Während er blinzelnd in diese Lichtflut blickte, erkannte er mehr und mehr eine Schwarze Siluette, die sich immer deutlicher vom Licht abhob.

Aber das konnte doch nicht sein. Harry näherte sich hoffend und innerlich zitternd der Gestalt, die vollkommen still stand.

Seine langen Haare, das lächeln, die freundlichen grauen Augen. „Sirius."Noch während Harry, gegen einen unsichtbaren Widerstand kämpfte, der ihm das näher treten unmöglich machte, fing Sirius Gestalt an sich langsam aber sicher zu verändern.

Die Haare wurden silberblond und glänzten im weißen Licht, die Form wurde weiblicher und weicher der Gesichtzug.

Erstaunt stellte Harry fest, dass er nun vor einer sehr vornehm wirkenden Dame stand. Er kannte sie, ja einmal hatte er sie gesehen aber wo.

Plötzlich kam die Erinnerung über ihn wie ein Fluss eiskaltes Wasser. „Narcissa Mal..." Er verstummte etwas stimmte nicht. Da waren Risse, ja Risse in ihrer Haut. Wie eine Porzellanpuppe die auf den Boden gefallen war.

Dann ein Schrei, laut, hoch, voller Schmerz und Verzweifelung. Harry hielt sich die Ohren zu als die Figur vor ihm zersplitterte und in tausende von roten Scherben zerbrach. Sie schnitten in seine Haut. Der Schrei wurde unerträglich. Harry viel zu Boden und krümmte sich um seinen Körper zu verbergen, da...

Schweißgebadet Blickte Harry in die besorgten Augen von Ron. Dieser hatte die Hand auf seiner Schulter und scheinbar versucht ihn zu wach zu rütteln. Schwer Atmend setzte sich Harry abrupt auf, schaute verwirrt durch den Gryffindor Turm und schließlich wieder zu Ron der nun neben ihm auf der Bettkante saß. „Was?..."

„Ich weiß auch nicht, du hast schlecht geträumt. Nein, nein du hast mich nicht geweckt, eigentlich wollte ich dich gerade wecken als ich sah das du völlig bleich und leise am stöhnen warst. War es wieder..."Ron ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen und schaute bedeutungsvoll auf Harrys Stirn. Harry schüttelte den Kopf sich nur langsam von den Schmerzen des Traumes lösend. „Nein, es war ..."Was war es eigentlich, Sirius, Mrs. Malfoy rote Scherben. Seine Narbe brannte nicht also war es kein Traum von Voldemort, aber. Leise fügte Harry schließlich den Satz zu ende. „...es war nur eine Erinnerung."

Mit diesen Worten schwang sich Harry aus dem Bett, setzte seine Brille auf und verdeutlichte damit, dass er nicht weiter darüber reden wollte. Hilflos mit den Schultern zuckend stand Ron schließlich auch auf und machte sich daran seine Sachen für den heutigen Tag zu packen.

Beim Frühstück herrschte eine bedrückende Stille zwischen den drei Freunden.

Ron hatte im Gemeinschaftssaal Hermine erzählt das Harry einen Albtraum gehabt hatte, welcher die darauffolgenden besorgten Fragen von Hermine wütend kommentierte, schließlich sagte das es nichts wäre und das er seinen Freunden sehr dankbar wäre wenn sie aufhören würden in Angelegenheiten zu Bohren die sie nichts angingen.

Hermine klappte sofort empört ihren Mund zu und begann in einem Buch zu blättern. Ron der nicht wusste was er tun sollte um nicht noch mehr Schaden anzurichten, kaute betrübt auf seinem Essen. Harry ärgerte sich derweil über seinen Ausbruch doch andererseits war er wirklich sauer das alles was er tat und ließ sofort diskutiert werden musste. Er hatte einen ganz normalen Albtraum, warum konnte man das nicht dabei belassen.

Wütend und zerknirscht schaute er zum Slytherintisch wo Malfoy sich mit seinen Freunden über irgendwelche Huffelpuffs lustig machte. Harry kniff seine Augen zusammen und wünschte Malfoy nur einen Teil seines Elends damit dieser Bastart mal spürte worauf er eifersüchtig war wenn er Harry aufzog. Ja warum musste alles immer ihn treffen. Malfoy sollte ruhig spüren was er sich wünschte.

Die Morgenpost unterbrach Harry in seinen Gedanken und er war erschreckt über sich. Merlin was war nur mit ihm los, erst beleidigte er seine Freunde und dann wünschte er einem verwöhnten Balg die Pest an den Hals. Warum nehme ich Malfoy überhaupt war? Jetzt wo sein ach so toller Daddy im Knast ist kann es mir doch eigentlich egal sein.

Doch auch als Harry sich Ron zuwandte und ihn in ein Gespräch verwickelte, was dieser Dankbar und glücklich annahm, spürte er immer noch den Knoten aus Wut und Verzweifelung in seinem inneren der langsam größer wurde.

Die Gespräche in der großen Halle verstummten plötzlich, als die Tore der Halle aufgestoßen wurden und Snape schnell zum Slytherin Tisch schritt. Er wirkte seltsam gespannt und besorgt.

Neben Malfoy blieb er stehen und flüsternd bat er ihn, ihn bitte zu begleiten. Das veranlasste ein Erstauntes raunen, als die zwei die große Halle verließen. Mehr noch, da selbst Malfoy überrascht schien.

„Was war das?"Fragte Ron und drückte damit die allgemeine Verwunderung aus. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach, wahrscheinlich geht es nur um ein paar Pflichten, die seine Rolle als Vertrauensschüler angehen. Was dir auch noch mal gesagt werden müsste."Fügte sie mit einem Vorwurfsvollen Blick auf Ron hinzu. Dieser hustete verlegen und wechselt schnell das Thema. „Hey wo ist den die Zeitung? Ich dachte die wird immer mit der Morgen Post geliefert?"Hermine wollte gerade etwas erwidern als wie auf Abruf die Eulen wieder herein flogen, diesmal nur mit dem Propheten. „Hatten wohl eine Sondermeldung die etwas verspätet Reinkahm."Quiekte Colin, als er sein Exemplar auffing. Stolz das er sich so gut mit den Medien auskannte.

Harry hustete und wandte sich Hermine zu die wie erstarrt auf die Titelseite Blickte. Auch Ron schien perplex zu sein. „Was gibt es den?"Fragte Harry, dem man ohne weitern Kommentar die Zeitung zuschob. Er las folgendes:

**Narcissa Malfoy mysteriöser MORD**

Heute Morgen wurde Mrs. Malfoys Leiche in ihrem eigenen Haus aufgefunden.

Wie die zuständigen Ermittler Berichteten wurden keine Spuren des gewaltsamen

Eindringens gefunden. Was darauf schließen lässt, dass sie ihren Mörder kannte.

Die Malfoys hatten erst kürzlich Schlagzeilen gemacht als Mr. Malfoy (42) als

Todesser entlarvt und als solcher seine gerechten Bestrafung zugeführt wurde.

Bei Mrs. Malfoy bestand jedoch kein Grund sie als eine Anhängerin Von – Sie –

Wissen - Wen zu verdächtigen. Laut ihrer Aussage hatte sie schon sehr lange

keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihren Verwandten und wollte nun ihre Kraft völlig

ihrem einzigen Sohn widmen; Draco Malfoy (16) der zurzeit in Hogwarts studiert.

Unsere Gedanken und unser Mitgefühl gelten nun völlig diesem armen Kind,

dessen Mutter ihm auf eine so grausame Art und Weise entrissen wurde.

Wir werden natürlich weiter über dieses Geschehen berichten und bitten

um ihre Mithilfe, sollten sie Grund zu der Annahme Haben den tatverdächtigen

zu kennen oder Hinweise zu seiner Ergreifung zu besitzen.

Rita Kimmkorn

Daneben War ein Bild zusehen, von Hektisch hin und her laufenden Auroren und hinter ihnen ein sehr großes und altes Haus, bei dem es sich allen Anschein nach um Malfoy Manor handeln musste.

Langsam schaute Harry auf und sah in die betretenden Gesichter seiner Freunde. Klar sie mochten Malfoy nicht aber das hatte ihm keiner gewünscht. Keiner mit Ausnahme von mir, dachte Harry bitter als er sich beschämt an seine letzten Gedanken über Malfoy erinnerte.

* * *

Angie (Angiehp-fc.de) : Danke für deine unerschütterliche Treue freu Keine Sorge Gefühle kommen noch und das nicht zu Knapp heheh... 


	5. Kapitel 5 Die Einsamkeit der Trauer

Puh Fiction Net funzt wider...

Anmerkung: Fast alles gehört Rowling bis auf die Story. Wir bekommen nix aber Spenden werden gerne angenommen . :-)

ACHTUNG SLASH sprich boy/boy .

Paring: Harry Potter /Draco Malfoy und Hermine / Ron könnten auch vorkommen aber nicht als Hauptkomponente :-)

Ansonsten noch viel spaß beim lesen :-)

Kommies, Fragen und Annmerkungen werden gerne entgegengenommen. Unter dem Kapitel versuchen wir sie dann so weit wie möglich zu beantworten.

* * *

Kapitel 5 Die Einsamkeit der Trauer 

Die Welt draußen am Fenster der Kutsche zog vorüber wie ein endloser Strom, der ewig gleichen Farben. Seine Augen suchten verzweifelt nach einem Zeugnis der Veränderung. Doch da war keines egal wie sehr er starrte.

Die Welt war, wie sie schon immer gewesen war. Aber das konnte nicht richtig sein. Wie konnte sie immer noch so unverändert aussehen während sich beim ihm alles verändert hatte?

Draco es tut mir sehr Leid dir miteilen zu müssen das... So begann der Satz welcher seine ganze Welt wie er sie kannte erschütterte. Warum ließ dies die Welt draußen nur so kalt? Ob es vielleicht falsch war was man ihm Mitgeteilt hatte? Seine Mutter noch lebte. Alles sah so ewig gleich aus. Kein Unwetter, keine Sinnflut, kein Erdbeben, für die meisten Menschen war es ein normaler Tag im Strom des Alltages. Er hasste sie dafür. Er wollte das auch sie litten, damit er nicht so einsam war. Aber das schlimmste an der Trauer ist ja grade das man allein ist. Niemand kann sehen was er sieht, niemand kann genauso fühlen, weil es keinen Menschen zweimal gibt.

Und nun war ein Mensch, ein unersetzlicher, fort… für immer.

Draco lächelte bitter, nicht fort sondern Tod. Komisch das es so viele Wörter gab um den Tod zu beschreiben. Eigentlich war es doch entgültig genug, dass man sich auf ein Wort hätte einigen können.

Was wollte man mit so vielen Umschreibungen. Es brachte nichts, es tröstete niemand und ganz bestimmt gab es keinen höheren Sinn.

Das knirschen der Kiesel unter der Kutsche deutete an, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten; Malfoy Manor.

Draco Malfoy stieg aus und folgte Severus Snape der ein Stück vor ihm ging.

Er wagte nicht aufzusehen. Er wollte nicht den Eingang sehen, der wie immer wirkte. Er wollte nicht sehen, das seine Mutter immer noch leben konnte und es eigentlich keinen unterschied für das Draußen machte. Wollte nicht sehen wie sinnlos ihr Tod war.

Er sah erst auf, als sie schließlich das alte Büro seines Vaters erreicht hatten. Hier war seine Mutter nie gewesen. Hier war es egal das sich nichts verändert hatte.

„Guten Tag, Prof. Snape. Darf ich ihnen, Mr. Malfoy, mein Beileid ausdrücken."

Es war ein in die Jahre gekommener Mann mit grauem Haar und trägen Augen. Seine Stimme war die Stimme eines Mannes der Hinterbliebenen; erst sein Beileid aus- und dann eine Rechnung in die Hand drückte.

Draco erwiderte nichts und starrte diesen Fremden einfach nur an. Das bloße Dasein diese Mannes hieß das Narcissa wirklich Tod war und das wollte Draco nicht hören, nicht hier, nicht jetzt, nicht so.

Stattdessen ergriff Severus das Wort. „Mr. Stutterford nehme ich an! Ich denke sie haben alles soweit geregelt!

Wenn sie mir dann die Nötigen Papiere zum unterschreiben geben würden! Danke!"

Draco musste trotz allem über das typische Verhalten seines Hauslehrers und baldigen Vormundes lächeln. Er wartete immer nur ein halbes Nicken seines Gesprächspartners ab und unterbrach ihn schon, bevor er auch nur den Mund überhaupt aufmachte.

Etwas verunsichert von der knappen Art holte Mr. Stutterford nun mehrer Papiere aus seiner Aktentasche und reichte sie Severus. Dieser begann sofort sie durchzulesen und nickte schließlich.

„Dann ist ja wohl alles geregelt." Sagte Snape während er die Schriftstücke unterzeichnete und sie wieder zurückgab. „Leben sie wohl Mr. Stutterford."

Damit war die Episode Stutterford geregelt.

Mit sanftern Zügen wand sich Snape Draco zu, der die ganze Zeit über still hinter ihm abgewartet hatte. „Draco, ich weiß das wir darüber schon gesprochen hatten, aber wenn du doch lieber einen anderen Vormund möchtest dann... „

„Natürlich will ich keinen andern und in ein Weisenhaus geh ich erst recht nicht." Brachte Draco bitter hervor. Ja er erinnerte sich gut an das Gespräch und es blieb sowieso keine andere Möglichkeit. Der einzige Verwandte von ihm, der in der Zaubererwelt nicht als Todesser geächtet war, war nun Tod.

Draco ist fast froh das Snape sein Patenonkel und nun sein Vormund war, bis er nächstes Jahr Volljährig wurde. Snape nickte und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Dann komm ich bring dich auf dein Zimmer und dann lassen wir was zu essen kommen."

Draco senkte den Kopf in stiller Zustimmung, obwohl er weder auf sein Zimmer wollte, noch etwas essen.

Was soll das auch es ist doch eh alles Sinnlos. Alles was er bis jetzt getan hatte kam ihm auf einmal leer und nutzlos vor.

Er hatte versucht seinem Vater ein gehorsamer Sohn zu sein. Hatte als dank aber nur ein kaltes Nicken der Zustimmung erhalten, wenn er überhaut Beachtet wurde. Die wärme kam von seiner Mutter.

Er hatte gedacht sein Vater würde ihm schon sorgsam den Weg in die Zukunft weisen. Nun saß sein Vater im Knast. Und er ist wahrscheinlich froh Mutter los zu sein, jetzt kann er sogar bedenkenlos für seinen Lord sterben.

Draco sah sie vor sich, die Bilder seiner, wie er dachte, glücklichen Kindheit aus der er nun herausgerissen wurde. Zum erstenmal erschien Lucius nicht als der perfekte und ebenso weise Vater. Er war nur ein machtbesessener Rassist, der sich von einem Monster die Macht erhoffte, die eigentlich keiner erreichen konnte.

Und ich sollte ebenso werden, nur dumm Vater das ich eine Mutter hatte, welche du scheinbar nie kennen lernen wolltest.

Draco fühlte sich innerlich von Wut und Trauer zerrissen. Ein kalter Hass war in ihm, der sich auf keinen, außer auf sich selbst richten ließ. Es gab keine Hinweise auf den Täter. Draco zitterte wütend als er an diese unfähigen Auroren dachte, die keine Spur fanden. Es war kein Todesser angriff, soviel konnte man sagen und mehr nicht. Mehr gab es einfach nicht. Seine Mutter war Tod und mehr gab es nicht zu sagen. Draco wünschte er hätte gewusst wer es war. Jemanden zu beschuldigen war einfacher. Einfacher als diesen Hass in sich zu haben ohne ein Ventil, ohne das er jemandem gelten konnte. Er wollte wissen wer es war. Er wollte den Täter kennen. Er wollte ihn bestrafen. Er wollte das man ihn hinrichtete. Er wollte ihn töten, mit seinen eigenen Händen!

Er wollte das seine Mutter wieder lebte…

Plötzlich fand sich Draco in einer festen Umarmung wieder und es wurde ihm erst nach und nach bewusst das Tränen über seine Wangen rannen. Er stand einfach da, in der väterlichen Umarmung von Severus und weinte ohne das er es wahrnahm. Sein Körper war taub und schien nicht mehr zu seinem Geist zu gehören.

Er trauerte.

Er war allein.

* * *

Angie Thihihi, Danke danke, es tut gut zu hören das wir schon mal einen Leser fest für uns verbucht haben (ja WIR für alle die es nicht wissen, wir sind ein Autoren Duo die allies eben )

Hm, gut möglicherweise hätte er erblassen können…andererseits, ich denke er war viel zu geschockt um die Reaktion an sein Gehirn weiterzuleiten bevor sie vorbei war ; hüstel… (Wie? Wir und keine Fehler zugeben wollen? NIEMALS…;)

Amunet Ein wirklich schönes Kompliment das die Chapter zu kurz sind . Das erfreut mal wieder das Herz lol. Ich bin aber sicher das die Kapitel länger werden, je näher sich Harry und Draco kommen, wenn sich die Finger auf der Tastatur vor Slash nicht mehr stoppen lassen .

Thiuri Träume spiegeln nicht unbedingt das wieder was man sich wünscht…

Wir hoffen du wirst es auch weiterhin spannend finden .


	6. Kapitel 6 Unausgesprochene Gefühle

Anmerkung: Fast alles gehört Rowling bis auf die Story. Wir bekommen nix aber Spenden werden gerne angenommen. :-)

ACHTUNG SLASH sprich boy/boy.

Paring: Harry Potter /Draco Malfoy und Hermine / Ron könnten auch vorkommen aber nicht als Hauptkomponente :-)

Ansonsten noch viel spaß beim lesen :-)

Kommies, Fragen und Annmerkungen werden gerne entgegengenommen. Unter dem Kapitel versuchen wir sie dann so weit wie möglich zu beantworten.

* * *

Kapitel 6 Unausgesprochene Gefühle

Langeweile. Das war alles was Harry empfand als er an seinem Tisch saß und Prof. McGonagall zuhörte. Sie schwappte über ihn hinweg, kroch an seinen Beinen hoch und hielt seine Arme fest.

Drei Wochen waren vergangen und absolut nichts war passiert. Voldemort schien sich erst mal zurückgezogen haben. Wahrscheinlich plante er etwas, aber zu Zeit war er nur noch ein kurzweiliges kribbeln von Harrys Narbe und sonst nichts.

Die erhoffte Abwechselung des Alltages durch die neue Lehrein in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste blieb aus. So spannend ihr Aussehen, desto langweiliger ihre Art zu unterrichten. Das einzige was sie tat nachdem sie jeden Schüler unangenehm lange gemustert hatte war, zu meckern wie weit hinten sie doch lagen und was alles zu tun sei. Damit verbrachte sie die gesamte Schulstunde, um ihnen dann in den letzten Minuten ein Essay mit den Dingen aufzugeben, die eigentlich in der Stunde selber behandelt werden sollten. Und das jedes Mal, so das Harry sich fragte ob er nicht mal als Lehrer bei Dumbledore Vorsprechen sollte. Der alte Mann musste verzweifelt sein, so etwas einzustellen.

Selbst die Slytherins waren, von ihrem Vorbild der Fiesheit aka. Malfoy beraubt, nur noch Schüler und scheinbar am lernen. Die Rivalität der Häuser war zwar nicht verschwunden nur... aufgeschoben!?

Harry gähnte, was ihm sofort einen Blick von Hermine einbrachte, die wie immer jedes Wort mitschrieb.

Na ja wenigstens kann ich später meine Notizen bei ihr nachholen, dachte Harry als er wieder in sich selbst Versank. Malfoy war jetzt schon drei Wochen nicht in der Schule gewesen. Der Tod von Mrs. Malfoy war Gesprächthema Nr.1 gewesen. Aber als keine neuen Meldungen kamen, verschwand auch das Interesse.

Tja Malfoy endlich hast du es in den Mittelpunkt aller Gesprächsthemen geschafft und dann bist du nicht hier, sann Harry boshaft nach. Aber warum vergeude ich überhaupt meine Zeit über Malfoy nachzudenken, er ist nicht da und das ist gut so.

Dennoch pochte in Harrys inneren immer noch diese Rastlosigkeit. Die manchmal jeden Gedanken verschlang und ihm völlig seiner Wut über die Ungerechtigkeit des Schicksals, auslieferte.

Selbst seine Freunde bemerkten Harrys Gereiztheit und Empfindlichkeit manchen Dingen gegenüber, meinten aber es läge an dem Schulstress (Hermine) oder an den Mädchen (Ron).

Endlich schellte es zum Ende der Stunde und alle Schüler strömten zum Mittagessen.

„Also wirklich ihr beide wenn ihr schon nicht aufpasst, versucht wenigstens dabei nicht _so_ auffällig zu sein." Sagte Hermine als sie sich setzten. „Harry einfach loszugähnen wenn McGonagall dich direkt ansieht und Ron als _Vertrauensschüler_ einfach einzuschlafen, sei dankbar, dass ich es vor McGonagall sah und dich geweckt habe."

„Danke Hermine." Sagte Ron trocken als er sich seine Seite rieb in die Hermines Ellbogen sich gebohrt hatte. Ein giftiger Blick von ihr und ein grinsen von Harry war die stumme Antwort.

„Also wirklich Jungs WAS ist bloß mit euch los! Nach eurem Verhalten zu Urteilen wollt ihr als Hausmeister euren Lebensunterhalt verdienen! NEWTs sind s...." „...sehr wichtig für das spätere Leben." Schlossen Ron und Harry gleichzeitig und mussten lachen. Empört rümpfte Hermine ihre Nase und begann zu essen ohne den beiden noch einen weiteren Blick zu würdigen.

Am Ende des Tages marschierte das Trio müde und sauer zum Abendessen. Zaubertränke hatte dem ganzen zehrenden Tag die Krone aufgesetzt.

Snape das pseudonym für Boshaftigkeit hatte ihnen einen ganz besonders schweren Trank aufgegeben und das Ende war wie zu erwarten; Gryffindor verlor mehr Punkte als man sie in drei Wochen einholen könnte, Neville schaffte es sogar zweimal seinen Kessel zu sprengen, Hermine erlitt fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch da sie jedem ihrer Freunde helfen sollte und Harry bekam Nachsitzen aufgebrummt.

„Ich versteh nicht warum Snape sich nicht einen Beruf gesucht hat, der ganz seinem Typ entspricht? Zum Beispiel Henker."

„Da würde man ihn rausschmeißen, wegen unnötiger Grausamkeiten!" Meinte Harry trocken zu Ron.

„Tja wenigstens hätte er dann einen Strick, ich wüsste was ich dann an seiner Stelle tun würde." Erwiderte Ron und deutete seinen Tod durch einen imaginären Strick an. Harry bestätigte durch ein humorloses lachen.

Beide drehten sich um als hinter ihnen ein leises schniefen erklang. Hermine ging mit gesenkten Kopf und eingezogenen Schultern, ihre Bücher fest an den Körper gedrückt. Harry und Ron sahen fragend sich und dann wieder Hermine an.

Schließlich fand Ron, dass er rausfinden sollte was mit ihr los war, er sammelte seinen ganzen Mut und legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter. Aber nur ganz vorsichtig.

„Hey Herm was is´n los?" Hermine hob bei Rons Worten den Kopf und schaute ihn und Harry betrübt an.

„Ich habe… für den Trank … ich habe eine vier bekommen … eine VIER. Wenn das so weitergeht werde ich noch durch die Prüfungen fallen und beruflich keine Chance haben. Ich werde meinem Mann nichts bieten können. Ich …" Als Hermine sich immer mehr reinsteigerte, zog Ron schnell seine Hand wieder weg. Herm war unberechenbar in dieser Stimmung.

„Also Hermine du kennst doch Snape und die Vier war bestimmt nicht deine Schuld. Er ist nun mal ein Ekel, beachte ihn doch nicht. Irgendwann stirbt er sowieso an seinem Hass auf das Leben"

Knirschte Harry und schritt schnell weiter zur großen Halle. Er wollte nicht mehr hören wie Snape seine Freunde quälte und umbrachte. Er hasste es schon jetzt heute Abend wieder zu diesem Lehrer zu müssen.

„Ich meinte doch nur, dass ich wieder mehr lernen werde." Sagte Hermine mit einem beleidigten Unterton Harry hinterher, bevor sie selbst zu ihrem Platz ging. Ron stand etwas verlassen da und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er fühlte sich im Moment nicht in der Lage zu entscheiden wessen Stimmungsschwankungen der beiden schlimmer waren. Doch bei Herm hatte er immer das Gefühl sie würden ihn etwas angehen.

Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern als sein Magen sich meldete. Er würde später darüber Nachdenken.

Als Harry die große Halle betrat beschlich ihn ein Gefühl welches er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Zwei Augen starrten ihn an, mit einem Blick welcher den Hass in seinem inneren weckte.

Malfoy.

Tatsächlich da saß er. Wie immer in der Mitte des Slytherin Tisches mit hoch erhobenen Kopf und arroganten Gesichtszügen. Doch Harry sah, dass sein Blick sich geändert hatte. Es war derselbe Blick den Harry von seinem Spiegelbild kannte. Verlust und Hass so vermischt und verwoben, dass sie ein unaussprechliches Gefühl bildeten.

„Hey Harry warum stehst du hier wie angewurzelt. Lass uns was essen." Rons Stimme und der leichte Schlag auf den Rücken holten Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er stehen geblieben war, so überrascht von Malfoys Veränderung. Nein nicht überrascht, nur bestürzt das _er_ wieder da ist, versuchte sich Harry einzureden als er zum Tisch geschoben wurde.

„Schau mal. Malfoy isch wieder da." Kaute Ron in Harrys Richtung. Dieser Nickte nur und aß etwas um nicht antworten zu müssen.

„Ron bitte, wenn du etwas sagen willst Schluck erstmal runter oder nimm kleinere bissen." Hermine war im Wie – erzieh – ich – meinen –Freund Modus. Ron rollte mit den Augen und schluckte demonstrativ laut. „Verzeihen Sie bitte meine Prinzessin." Dabei schaute er Hermine trotzig in die Augen. Blaue trafen auf Braune. Schnell schauten beide verlegen zur Seite.

Ginny neben Hermine kicherte und handelte sich einen recht schmerzhaften tritt ein. Harry dagegen, war schlauer und grinste in sein Glas. Nur gut das die Gläser einen großen Durchmesser hatten.

* * *

Angie: Muahahaha ja ein Duo . Gleich zwei Fanatische Slasher die ihre Gedanken zusammen raufen zu einer gigantischen, romantischen…(steigert sich hinein…) Thihi ist Sev nicht immer süß …

Majin Micha: blush Das nenne ich ein Kompliment etwas an sich das man nicht aufhören kann zu lesen noch mehr blush.

Zu deinen Fragen: „…" Klar soweit? ..

BlueStar84: Ja! Nein! Oder doch was anderes…


	7. Kapitel 7 Das Versprechen

Anmerkung: Fast alles gehört Rowling bis auf die Story. Wir bekommen nix aber Spenden werden gerne angenommen. :-)

ACHTUNG SLASH sprich boy/boy.

Paring: Harry Potter /Draco Malfoy und Hermine / Ron könnten auch vorkommen aber nicht als Hauptkomponente :-)

Ansonsten noch viel spaß beim lesen :-)

Kommies, Fragen und Annmerkungen werden gerne entgegengenommen. Unter dem Kapitel versuchen wir sie dann so weit wie möglich zu beantworten.

So und die Kapitel werden auch länger. Also nicht aufgeben und viel spaß beim lesen. Knuddeln alle unsere Leser :-D

* * *

**Kapitel 7 Das Versprechen**

Warum.

Warum mussten die schlimmsten Tage immer am längsten dauern. Harry schritt wütend den Gang hinunter. Aus den Ecken krochen schon die ersten Schatten des Abends. Es wurde dunkel, so dunkel wie seine Stimmung.

So witzig Rons erstes begreifen war, dass er mehr von Hermine wollte als nur Freundschaft, umso schmerzhafter war es zu beobachten. Sein bester Freund veränderte sich das spürte Harry und es machte ihm Angst. Die Angst vor der Einsamkeit.

Was würde aus dem Trio werden wenn jeder seinen Weg finden musste. Die beiden hatten eine Familie zu der sie gehen konnten, wenn die Zukunft nicht das erhoffte mit sich brachte. Aber Harry!

Und jetzt musste er auch noch zu dem Menschen, der ihm die einzige Aussicht, auf die Zukunft mit einer Familie genommen hatte. Snape.

Warum hatte er zu Spät gehandelt. Warum musste er Harry so ablehnen. Er war nicht sein Vater also warum sollte er für Snapes Erinnerungen büßen.

Er stand jetzt allein und alles nur, weil es Menschen gab die ihn seit seiner Geburt hassten. Es ist ironisch das man Feinde haben kann ohne auch nur ein Wort vorher mit ihnen gewechselt zu haben. Voldemort, Die Dursleys, Snape und alle anderen Todesser.

Wenn Harry recht überlegte war der einzige, welchem er bewusst die Feindschaft erklären konnte, Malfoy. Jahrelang war er ihm nur eine Qual gewesen, doch er hatte Harry nie etwas wirklich Wichtiges genommen oder vorenthalten. Im Gegensatz zu all den anderen.

Aber Malfoy war dabei im Schatten zu verschwinden. Er war jetzt nicht mehr der einzige mit einem deutlich Wunden Punkt, dachte Harry bitter lächelnd. Aber was brachte es schon über Malfoy nachzudenken, er war nur noch eine zerbrochene Erinnerung nichts weiter.

Harry spürte wie die Angst vor der Ungewissheit der Zukunft ihn langsam einzuschließen begann. Sie raubte ihm den Atem und ließ ihn langsamer vorwärts gehen.

Er wollte nicht mehr allein sein und doch zeigte alles was geschah nur in diese Richtung. Harry kam sich egoistisch vor das er seinen Freunden das Glück neidete und hasste sich dafür. Doch gerade dieser innerliche Knoten aus Hass, kalt, hart und unbezwingbar, höhlte ihn immer mehr aus. Bis er sich manchmal nur noch wie eine Puppe fühlte, gezogen von unsichtbaren Fäden die einer nach dem anderen rissen, bis er schließlich in die Tiefe stürzen würde.

Doch wie sollte er das seinen Freunden erklären. Wie sollte er diese Unruhe bezwingen ohne sich nicht noch mehr von ihnen zu entfernen. Sie waren da, dieser Gedanke hatte ihn beruhigt, doch auch sie würden diesen Hass nicht verstehen.

Würden sie es versuchen? Nein das wollte Harry nicht, er wollte nicht das seine Freunde diese Dunkelheit in seinem Inneren auch nur kurz sahen.

Sie würden mit ihm Kämpfen und sterben. Aber sie taten das weil sie ihn liebten und nicht getrieben von einem innerlichen Schmerz. Der ihn hassen und töten ließ.

Bitter verzog Harry sein Gesicht als er an die Prophezeiung dachte. Ja man verlangte sogar das er zum Mörder wurde. Doch konnte dies Mord rechtfertigen? Und selbst wenn es ihm gelang Voldemort zu töten würde dann wirklich dieses Ungeheuer aus Angst, Lebenswillen, Trauer und vor allem Hass in seinem Inneren verschwunden sein?

Aber es machte keinen Sinn über ein Nachher nachzudenken, dass es für ihn wahrscheinlich nie geben wird.

Er hasste es.

Er war allein.

Mit dem üblen Nachgeschmack seiner Gedanken, erreichte Harry die Kellergewölbe die zu Snapes Büro führten. Am anderen Ende des Ganges konnte er grade noch die Sonne am unteren Rand eines hohen Fensters untergehen sehen. Das letzte Licht des Tages war verschwunden.

Er klopfte.

Stille.

Dann die Stimme, welche Harry innerlich vor Hass zittern ließ.

„Komm rein Potter. Bevor du dich noch mehr verspätest."

Als Harry den Raum betrat, konnte er fast nicht glauben wer dort neben Snape auf ihn wartete. Malfoy! Sein arrogantes besserwisserisches Lächeln auf Harry gerichtet. Fast könnte man meinen er wäre derselbe wie immer. Doch seine Augen verrieten ihn.

Aber Harry war zu wütenden auf den Mann der seine Familie genommen hatte, als das er sich verunsichern ließ. Die Fingernägel in seinen Handflächen vergraben trat er unbeirrt vor. „Guten Abend Professor."

Snape, den zischenden und dunklen Ton in Harry Stimme nicht beachtend, begann nun selber zu Sprechen. Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich jedoch wie kalte Eiszapfen in Harrys.

„Mr. Potter sie haben zwar Zaubertränke für eins ihrer Pflichtfächer für die NEWTs gewählt doch scheinen sie den Irrtum zu unterliegen, dass nur weil ich sie in die Gruppe ließ, ich ihnen ohne Arbeit die Klausuren erlasse. Wie sie es wahrscheinlich von gewissen anderen Lehren gewohnt sind."

Heraus Fordernd schaute Snape Harry an, welcher jedoch die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst hatte.

„Ihr Abschluss Mr. Potter rückt immer weiter weg wenn sie sich weiterhin so Gleichgültig ihrer Schulaufgaben gegenüber verhalten. Damit sie endlich auch mal anfangen gelernten Unterrichtsstoff zu wiederholen bin ich der Meinung, dass es ihnen nicht Schaden könnte wenn sie in den nächsten drei Wochen alle Tränke die wir bis Heute durchgenommen haben noch mal zubereiten.

Mr. Malfoy wird ihnen dabei Gesellschaft leisten und hoffentlich das Schlimmste verhindern. Ich mahne sie ihre Sache gut zu machen Mr. Potter. Ich werde nämlich nicht zu jeder Nachsitzstunde anwesend sein, da ich auch anderen Verpflichtungen nachkommen muss. Alles klar soweit Potter."

Harrys Augen glühten, dennoch hielt er Snapes Blick stand.

„Natürlich Professor, solange ich darauf hoffen kann das ihre Verpflichtungen sie von mir fernhalten gebe ich Malfoy gern Nachhilfe."

„Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor Potter, ich hoffe Sie vergessen nicht noch mal, dass sie mit einem Lehrer sprechen."

„Verzeihung Sir ich wollte ihnen ihren niedrigen Status nicht bewusst machen."

Snape sprang so schnell auf, das sein Schreibtischstuhl auf den Boden krachte. Sein Gesicht war verzerrt und aus seinen Augen leuchte nackte Wut.

„Hör gut zu Potter ich…"

Plötzlich unterbrach sich Snape, als Dumbeldors besorgtes Gesicht im Kamin erschien.

„Äh verzeihen sie die Störung Severus, aber ich möchte sie bitte in meinem Büro sprechen. Es geht um kürzlich eingegangene Miteilungen die keinen Aufschub dulden." Snape nickte und ging zur Tür. Er gab sich sichtbar Mühe, Harry keines Blickes zu würdigen.

Dann bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss, richtete er seine Augen auf Malfoy.

„Draco, du weißt was du zu tun hasst wenn Potter zu unverschämt wird. In zwei Stunden hoffe ich habt ihr den Trank fertig."

Damit schlug die Tür zu. Der Knall verging langsam in der sich ausbreiteten Stille als die beiden Kontrahenten sich musterten.

Das rascheln von Malfoys Kleidung, als er sein Gewicht verlagerte schien sehr Laut und störend zu sein.

„Nette Vorstellung Potter, Malfoy schüttelte gespielt Vorwurfsvoll den Kopf, passt aber gar nicht zu Dumbeldors Goldjungen."

„Und zu Snapes Lieblingsschüler passt es nicht Nachhilfe in Tränke zu brauchen."

Malfoy blieb selbst nach diesen Worten ungewohnt ruhig, nur seine Augen flammten auf.

„Ich brauche keine Nachhilfe Potter. Aber da Zuhören noch nie deine Stärke war erkläre ich es dir gerne noch mal: _Du_ bist hier um _deine_ NEWTs zu verbessern und ich passe auf das du sie noch erleben kannst."

Harry ignorierte die letzten Worte des Slytherins und ging zu seinem Platz. Ohne aufzuschauen begann er den Trank vorzubereiten, obwohl er hörte das Malfoys Schritte näher kamen und er sich schließlich direkt neben ihm auf die Tischplatte setzte. Einige Minuten verstrichen Stillschweigend, in denen Harry den Blick Malfoys auf sich spürte.

„Vermisst du Black?"

Es war als ob eine kalte Flut über seinen Körper spülte. Harry schluckte, verharrte und zwang sich dann einfach weiter zu arbeiten, mechanisch, gleichgültig, tot.

„Kannst oder willst du mir nicht antworten, Potter?"

Harrys Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor, so fest umschloss er den Griff des Messers. Es wirkte als würde er sich daran Festhalten.

Seine Stimme war leise und zitterte vor unterdrücktem Hass.

„Was willst du Malfoy!"

Zum ersten Mal schaute Harry auf und seine grünen Augen bohrten sich in Malfoys. Mit Triumphierenden Blick sah dieser auf ihn herab.

Schließlich glitt Malfoy vom Tisch. Kam nah an ihn heran, so dass Harry Malfoys Atem in seinem Nacken spürte als dieser in sein Ohr flüsterte.

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit ihn zurückzubringen Potter, ich habe herausgefunden wie... Doch dazu brauche ich deine Hilfe..."

Harry wirbelte herum und sah Malfoy fassungslos an. Seine Stimme ein leiser Hauch aufgewühlter Gefühle.

„Wa… Was meinst du damit?"

„Nicht mehr und nicht weniger als ich gesagt habe."

Das Messer welches Harry gerade noch in Händen hielt glitt aus seinen tauben Fingern. Das klirren durchbrach die Stille.

Für einen Moment verschwand die Welt vor Harrys Augen als alle Gefühle in ihm Kämpften. Hoffnung, Hass, Verzweiflung, Misstrauen und Liebe.

Sie alle waren wie stumpfe Scherben die langsam seine Seele zerschnitten. Schließlich sprach er die ersten Worte aus, welche über seine Lippen kamen:

„Warum ich." Ein flüstern mehr zu sich selbst gesprochen.

Plötzlich packte er Malfoy am Kragen und drückte ihn an die Wand.

„WARUM ICH!"

Seine Stimme verklang in dem dunklen Kellergewölbe als ihre Augen Stumm miteinander fochten.

Harry erschauderte, als sich einem Windhauch gleich Malfoys Hände auf die seinen legten.

„Weil ich in deinen Augen die Gleiche Einsamkeit sehe die auch mich zerfrisst."

Fast sanft schob Malfoy bei diesen Worten Harrys Widerstandslose Hände von sich und trat von der Wand weg.

Der Slytherin richtet seine Augen auf das andere Ende des Zimmers ohne es wahrzunehmen, während er weiter sprach.

„Aber ich will mich nicht damit abfinden Potter. Ich werde kämpfen. Ich werde meine Mutter zurückholen. Es ist möglich."

Malfoys Augen glühten als er sich wieder Harry zuwandte. Er sprach hastig, sein Atem ging schnell.

„Ich habe ihn gefunden, den Weg sie zurückzubringen. In einem Buch, schon lange vom Ministerium verbannt. Doch enthält es die Lösung, die Erfüllung dessen, wonach wir uns sehnen!

Es ist verboten und schwieriger als alles was uns bisher im Leben begegnet ist, doch wenn du dich mir anschließt…Ist es Möglich!

Draco Malfoy schwieg, wartete auf eine Reaktion Harrys. Einen Wink weiter zusprechen oder sofortige Ablehnung, irgendetwas.

Harry sah einen bekannten Wahnsinn in Malfoys Augen aufblitzen, den gleichen Wahnsinn der ihm entgegenloderte wenn er in den Spiegel sah. Der gleiche Wahnsinn der in seinem innern tobte, vor dem er sich am meisten fürchtete. Er wurde blass als er erkennen musste wie gleich sie sich waren trotz all dessen, was aufgrund ihrer Entscheidungen, zwischen ihnen lag. Er trat einen Schritt zurück um wenigstens Körperlich eine Distanz zu wahren.

„Malfoy… das ist .. das kann nicht… es wird niemals…"

„Das du es nicht glauben würdest hatte ich mir schon gedacht. Dumbledore hat ganze Arbeit geleistet seinem Zögling einzutrichtern was _seine _Vorstellungen von Gut und Böse sind. Für dich ist scheinbar nur möglich was dieser senile Greis für richtig hält. Aber die Wirklichkeit zu verleugnen ist feige, Potter. Sag wovor hast du wirklich Angst? Was ist dir das Urteil der anderen wirklich Wert? Sehr getröstet siehst du nicht aus wie du Tag für Tag das tust was Sie für Gut, richtig und angemessen halten.

Aber ich biete dir etwas wirkliches, etwas greifbares. Er wird wieder leben. _Leben._ Das ist doch das einzige was am ende zählt. Die Frage ist also nicht ob es richtig oder falsch ist, sondern ob du den Mut dazu hast."

Erst wollte der Gryffindor instinktiv protestieren, doch dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis, die Erkenntnis, dass Malfoy genau das ausgesprochen hatte was auch er insgeheim dachte.

Dumbledore hatte ihn benutzt, benutzt und angelogen. Alle hatten geschwiegen als es wichtig war zu sprechen. Sirius würde noch leben wenn…

Die Entscheidung die er zu fällen hatte wurde klarer und klarer. Die grimmige Hoffnung auf das was sie zusammen erreichen konnten wenn es klappte, wenn es möglich war, ließen alle Bedenken und Zweifel in Rauch aufgehen.

Ja, dies hier war seine Entscheidung. Eine, welche gegen alle Moralischen und Vernünftigen Aspekte verstieß. Eine, welche egoistisch war. Eine, welche… nur ihm gehörte.

Dennoch wollte er Malfoy nicht sofort zustimmen. Wie auch? Wie sollte er jemandem trauen mit dem er Jahrelang verfeindet war?

Wieder suchte er Malfoys Augen. Sie waren kalt, eisig grau wie ein Sturm im Winter…und doch, etwas in ihnen war so vertraut. Verrieten ihm das dieses mal, sollte es auch das erste Mal sein, die Wahrheit aus ihnen sprach.

Eine Wahrheit nach der er gesucht hatte seit Sirius ermordet wurde, sollte er sie nur wegen kindischer alter Streitigkeiten verwerfen?

Nein, bestimmt nicht…

Herausfordernd blickte er sein gegenüber an.

„Erkläre es mir genauer!"

Malfoys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem unbestimmten Lächeln.

„Also sind wir uns einig?"

„Malfoy ich sage dir wenn das alles hier eine große Lü…"

Unbeirrt sprach Malfoy weiter:

„Und damit du weißt wie ernst ich es meine", er streifte einen schönen Silber Ring von seinem Finger, „gebe ich dir dies. Das Siegel der Malfoys, das Wappen unserer Familie. Den wertvollsten Besitz den ich habe, das letzte was mir von meinen Eltern geblieben ist."

Er ergriff Harrys Hand, lies den Ring in diese gleiten und verschloss dessen Finger um ihn. Während Harrys Augen das Versprechen gaben, ihr Geheimnis so zu verwahren wie diesen Ring.

Erschöpft und müde ging Harry zurück zum Gryffindor Turm. Die Letzte Halbe Stunde die Harry und Malfoy noch geblieben war, bevor Snape zurückkam, mussten sie sich abmühen den Trank fertig zu brauen. Es war ihnen keine Zeit mehr geblieben noch weiter über ihr Vorhaben zu beraten. Grimmig lächelnd musste Harry daran denken, dass sie, dank Snape, aber Morgen in der Lage waren sich zu sehen.

Es ist doch nur gerecht, dass der Mann der geholfen hat Sirius zu töten uns nun Gelegenheit verschafft ihn zurückzubringen, dachte er mit einem finsteren Lächeln.

Als er schließlich durch die Öffnung zum Gemeinschaftssaal stolperte, konnte er sich gerade noch zurückhalten nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Dort vorm Kamin saßen Hermine, mit einem Buch und Ron, eine Quidditch Zeitschrift durchblätternd. Eindeutig hatten sie nur auf ihn gewartet, denn beide schauten sofort auf als Harry herein kam.

„Hey, Harry. Na ist alles in Ordnung." Rons Frage machte Harry ebenso wütend wie verlegen. Nichts war in Ordnung, doch vielleicht, wenn es klappte…

Es könnte wieder alles so werden wie früher. Ron schaute unsicher als Harry nicht antwortete, sondern nur in die Flammen starrte, tief in Gedanken.

Schließlich seufzte Harry und zwang sich seine Wut herunter zu schlucken. Tonlos antwortete er mit einem „Ja, ja. Was sollte schon sein."

„Also Harry, danach siehst du aber nicht aus. Du bist so angespannt und merkwürdig Still. Was musstest du den tun?" Hermines besorgter Ton ließ Harry innerlich zusammenzucken als er sich daran erinnerte, dass sie seine besten Freunde waren und ihn zu gut kannten als das er sie so einfach belügen könnte.

Dennoch machte es ihn auch wütend, wie konnten diese beiden ihn einerseits kennen und andererseits wussten sie so wenig, so verflucht wenig. Wie konnten sie sich um ihn Sorgen. Warum mussten sie alles hinterfragen? Er konnte ihnen nicht antworten und selbst wenn er es tat, sie konnten es niemals verstehen. Warum kümmerte es sie also noch.

Erschreckt musste Harry feststellen wie wütend er wurde über die einfache Tatsache, dass seine Freunde Interesse für ihn zeigten. Es tat ihm sofort leid als er in ihre offenen und besorgten Gesichter sah. Und doch…

Er atmete einmal kräftig aus und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren was er ihnen sagen sollte. Er wollte nicht lügen aber alles zu erzählen was geschehen war, würde nur heißen, dass er Angst vor seiner eigenen Entscheidung hatte. Nein, dass gehörte nur ihm und wie er leider zugeben musste auch Malfoy.

Seine Stimme als er letztendlich Hermine antwortet, klang fest und nicht unsicher was ihn innerlich freute, da er noch nie seinen Freunden soviel verschwiegen hatte wie er es jetzt tun würde, nein musste.

„Ich soll die Tränke der letzten drei Wochen noch mal brauen. Snape schien sehr besorgt, dass ich in seiner Klasse durchfallen könnte." Fügte er sarkastisch hinzu.

„Oh ja er würde vor Trauer umkommen." Lachte Ron, erleichtert das Harry seine schlechte Laune vom Nachsitzen scheinbar überwunden hatte. Harry zwang sich zurück zu grinsen, dabei hielt er den Ring in seiner Tasche fest umklammert.

„Na ja das scheint ja nicht ganz so schlimm zu sein." Als Hermine die durchdringenden und fragenden Blicke von Ron und Harry auf sich spürte, fügte sie kleinlaut hinzu: „ Ich meine das ein wiederholen des Unterrichtes nie schadet und besonders wenn es praktische Arbeit ist bleibt es noch besser im Kopf.

Harry, wenn du irgendwie Hilfe brauchst was die letzen Tränke angeht, ich würde dir natürlich gern helfen." Fügte sie enthusiastisch hinzu. Harry wurde blass als er daran dachte zusätzlich zu allen anderen Pflichten die er noch hatte, jeden Tag in der Bücherei mit Hermine zu pauken. Ron unterbrach seine Gedanken.

„Hey ich werde natürlich auch Helfen."

„Also wirklich Ron, Lernen und gerade Zaubertränke sind nun wirklich nicht deine Stärke. Mal davon abgesehen, dass du gar nicht Zaubertränke in den NEWTs hast." Fügte Hermine mit ihrem Prof. McGonagall – Ton hinzu.

„Trotzdem werde ich Harry helfen. Ich habe auch noch andere Stärken." Trotzte Ron mit verschränkten Armen.

„Das habe ich auch nicht bestritten, ich meinte doch nur das…"

„ICH WERDE EUCH NICHT IN DER BÜCHEREI ALLEINE LASSEN!" Wütend unterbrach er Hermine und stapfte in den Jungen Schlafsaal.

Harry und Hermine konnten ihm nur mit großen Augen nachsehen. Was war denn jetzt kaputt.

„Ich äh … gehe dann besser auch schlafen. Danke für das Angebot Herm, doch ich schaff das schon." Harry nickte der immer noch verdutzt dreinschauenden Hermine zu und huschte dann schnell in den Schlafsaal.

Kopfschüttelnd sah er, dass Ron seine Bettvorhänge zugezogen hatte. So langsam sollten die beiden doch sehen was sie wirklich füreinander empfanden. Nun ist Ron schon eifersüchtig auf mich und das nur, weil Hermine mit mir lernen wollte, dachte Harry als er sich für das Bett fertig machte.

Dann fiel ihm aber noch ein ganz anderes Problem ein, wenn die beiden wirklich wieder anfingen sich aus dem Weg zu gehen, war er, Harry, derjenige der alles ausbaden musste. Was nichts anderes hieß, dass sie nur noch mehr an ihm Hängen würden. Wie sollte er da das Versprechen halten was er gegeben hatte. Unter diesen Umständen würden seine Freunde früher oder später dahinter kommen. Und was dann…

Gedankenverloren ließ er den Ring durch seine Finger gleiten. Ich sollte mit Malfoy drüber sprechen, vielleicht hat er ja eine Lösung. So sehr es ihm auch missfiel, er musste es tun - schon allein für Sirius. Er gähnte. Aber morgen ist ja auch noch ein Tag.

Harry legte das Schmuckstück zurück in seine Tasche und viel erschöpft auf sein Bett.

Schließlich übermannte ihn, nach diesem Tag der emotionalen und körperlichen Anstrengungen, der Schlaf. Er war tief und ungestört.

* * *

Amunet: Hehe nur Geduld … gut Ding will weile haben … und längere Kapitel könnt es auch ein bisschen mit dem Hochladen dauern gg Knuddel :-X 

Majin Micha: rotwerd danke danke ist wirklich schön das es dir gefällt… knuffz :-DD


	8. Kapitel 8 Der Plan

Anmerkung: Fast alles gehört Rowling bis auf die Story. Wir bekommen nix aber Spenden werden gerne angenommen. :-)

ACHTUNG SLASH sprich boy/boy.

Paring: Harry Potter /Draco Malfoy und Hermine / Ron könnten auch vorkommen aber nicht als Hauptkomponente :-)

Ansonsten noch viel spaß beim lesen :-)

Kommies, Fragen und Annmerkungen werden gerne entgegengenommen. Unter dem Kapitel versuchen wir sie dann so weit wie möglich zu beantworten.

So und die Kapitel werden auch länger. Also nicht aufgeben und viel spaß beim lesen. Knuddeln alle unsere Leser :-D

Sorry für die nun sehr lange Dauer.. diverser Stress Prüfungen lassen die Zeit immer sooo schnell vergehen… Hier nun das nächste Kapitel viel Spaß damit

* * *

**Kapitel 8 Der Plan**

Der Tag war genauso verlaufen wie Harry befürchtet hatte. Ron und Hermine sprachen nicht ein einziges Wort miteinander, während Harry als Mittler zwischen den beiden herhalten musste. Mit anderen Worten: Er hatte nicht eine Minute an diesem Tag für sich.

Dabei spürte er immer mehr, wie in seinem Inneren die Wut wieder zunahm. Am gestrigen Abend hatte er für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, seinen Hass, tief in seinem Herzen, überwunden zu haben. Er schlief wie ein Junge in seinem Alter das Recht haben sollte.

Doch heute war er wieder da und wurde mit jeder vergehenden Stunde größer. Er fühlte sich von seinen Freunden verraten. Sie nahmen ihn nicht war in ihrem Geplänkel um die gegenseitige Aufmerksamkeit. Harry hörte nur von Ron über Hermine und von Hermine über Ron. Er hasste es. Warum konnten sie ihn, wo sie eh nichts zu sagen hatten, nicht einfach in ruhe lassen.

Allein lassen.

Aber das schien unmöglich zu sein. Selbst jetzt, auf den Weg zu Snapes Büro, lief Ron neben ihm her und erzählte von... Sagen wir einem Bücherwurm der Harry nicht unbekannt war.

„...kannst du dir das Vorstellen?! Sie ist nicht normal, soviel _kann_ keiner wissen. Ich meine hat sie eigentlich noch für andere Dinge Zeit? Und überhaut wie kommt sie dazu diesem Krum zu schreiben, er ist doch nun wirklich..."

Harry schaltete wieder ab und Konzentrierte sich auf den bevorstehenden Abend. Malfoy hatte so wenig gesagt über diesen Trank. Viel zu wenig. Harry fragte sich wie er nur zu so etwas hatte zustimmen können. Doch es war ihm auch jetzt noch klar. Sirius, er sollte nicht sterben... Harry würde ihn nicht aufgeben. Malfoy war im recht wenn er sagte das es für manche Dinge richtig war gegen bestehende Normen und Regeln zu verstoßen.

Er brannte darauf wieder mit Malfoy zu sprechen, um mehr über diesen Trank und diese Hoffnung zu erfahren.

„... Hey Harry? Hörst du überhaupt noch zu?" Riss Ron ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Erschreckt stellte Harry fest in welche Richtung seine Gedanken verliefen. Er freute sich darauf Malfoy zu sehen? Nein, dass stimmte nicht, er wollte doch nur so schnell wie möglich diesen Trank fertig haben und dann, dann endlich, wieder mit Sirius sprechen. Da war es doch nur natürlich das der Malfoy sehen wollte, er musste ihm dabei Helfen.

Harry spürte wie Ron ihn weiterhin fragend anschaute und wurde sich bewusst, dass er seinem Freund eine Antwort schuldig geblieben war. Er atmete aus.

„Entschuldige Ron, ich bin nur etwas abgelenkt. Wie du weißt ist Snape nicht gerade mein Lieblingslehrer."

Ron lächelte ihn mitfühlend an. „Ach Harry entschuldige, ich scheine wohl heute nur an mich zu denken. Keine Ahnung was mit mir los ist."

Harry durchzuckte ein Schuldgefühl. Den ganzen Tag hatte er seinen Freunden vorgeworfen, dass sie ihn übersahen. Und doch hätte er nur etwas andeuten müssen um...

Nein aber das ging auch nicht. Er konnte sie nicht einweihen. Später, ja später konnte er ihnen alles erzählen, aber jetzt war es noch zu früh, da er es selber noch nicht ganz verstand. Innerlich seufzte er und zwang sich, sich so normal wie möglich zu geben.

Harry verdrehte gespielt die Augen. „Na ich kann es mir schon denken..."

„Was? Echt? Was meinst du? Sag schon Harry!!!"

Doch Harry antwortete nicht mehr als mit einem Grinsen.

Sein Lächeln erstarb jedoch als sie vor Snapes Bürotür ankamen.

Harry wandte sich mit ernstem Gesicht Ron zu. „Du solltest jetzt besser gehen, bevor Snape einen Grund findet uns Punkte abzuziehen."

Noch bevor Ron etwas erwidern konnte, erklangen schnelle Schritte und Malfoy kam um die Ecke gebogen. Für Minuten stand die Zeit still, als alle drei sich musterten.

Schließlich sprach Ron abfällig:

„Malfoy! Was zum Henker machst du hier. Willst wieder ein paar Schleimpunkte bei Snape einsammeln? Hast es wohl sehr nötig, was!"

„Nicht so nötig wie du das Geldeinsammeln hast." Konterte Malfoy trocken, doch seine silbernen Augen flammten auf. Ron wurde so rot wie seine Haare.

„Du, du Elendes..." Ron blieb der Satz im Hals stecken und stürzte sich auf Malfoy. Bevor Harry darüber nachdenken konnte, zog er Malfoy an sich, so dass Ron an ihm vorbeistolperte.

Zwei Augenpaare richteten sich auf Harry, eines fragend und wütend, dass andere erstaunt. Plötzlich krachte die Tür auf und der unheimliche Schatten von Snape viel auf sie. In dem Moment realisierte Harry die Position in der sie standen. Er hatte Malfoy um Handgelenk und Taille gepackt, Ron stand vor ihnen mit hochrotem Gesicht.

Man merkte wie Snape einige Sekunden die Szene die sich ihm darbot in sich aufnahm. Schließlich kämpfte Malfoy sich aus Harrys griff, der ihn mit geröteten Wangen losließ.

„Nun Mr. Potter was bitte sollte diese kleine Vorstellung bedeuten." Harry spürte wie sein Gesicht vor Scham und Wut glühte. Er starrte Snape nur an, konnte aber nichts sagen.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor." Ein kaltes aber zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Lehrers, als er sich Ron zuwandte.

„Und sie Mr. Weasley begeben sich auf der Stelle in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück . Bevor sie auch noch Nachsitzen dürfen."

Ron warf Harry noch einen letzten fragenden Blick zu bevor er sich zurückzog. Harry graute es schon jetzt vor der Fragestunde die ihm im Gryffindor Raum bevorstand.

„Kommen sie doch rein meine Herren." Sagte Snape. Er war sichtlich gut gelaunt und stolzierte vor ihnen in sein Büro. Harry und Malfoy folgten, ohne sich dabei anzusehen.

„So ich hoffe sie erinnern sich noch an ihre Aufgabe? Den ich werde jetzt gehen müssen und kann mir nicht erlauben meine Zeit bei pubertierenden Teenagern zu vergeuden."

Er Blickte ein letztes Mal in hochrote Gesichter als er aus seinem Büro verschwand. Harry meinte sogar ein leises Lachen zu vernehmen und es gefiel ihm gar nicht...

Plötzlich drehte sich Malfoy zu Harry und kam mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf ihn zu.

„Verdammt noch mal POTTER! Was genau hast du dir dabei gedacht. Ich brauche keine Hilfe gegen ein stinkendes Wiesel und schon gar nicht _DEINE_!"

Harry spürte wie auch er wütend wurde. Darüber war er schon fast erleichtert, denn so konnte er seine Scham vergessen. Da er auch nicht wusste, warum er so reagiert hatte. Aber dadurch hatte Malfoy nicht das Recht seine Freunde zu beleidigen. Seine Stimme zitterte als er dem Slytherin antwortete.

„Entschuldige Malfoy aber ich wollte nicht noch mehr Punkte verlieren wenn Snape seinen Lieblingsschüler wimmernd auf dem Boden vorfindet."

Malfoy wurde blass und stand jetzt so nah vor Harry, dass dieser seinen heißen Atem auf dem Gesicht spürte. Seine grauen Augen ein Spiegel dessen was der Gryffindor fühlte.

„Hör gut zu Potter. Ich habe weder die Zeit noch die Lust mich mit diesen kindischen Streitereien aufzuhalten, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich mich beschimpfen lasse. Wie dir vielleicht entgangen ist, hat dein ach so toller Freund gemeint anzufangen und ich hätte ihm gerne gezeigt was es heißt einen _Malfoy_ zu beleidigen."

Malfoy zitterte vor der Anstrengung, seine Wut zurück zu halten. Harry verstand sehr gut was der Slytherin meinte, dass was sie vorhatten war einfach zu wichtig um es durch so etwas unterbrechen zu lassen und doch...

„Malfoy tut mir leid wenn dein Stolz damit angefressen wurde, aber was hätte es gebracht wenn du und Ron euch draußen geprügelt hättet. Es war doch im Endeffekt egal _wen_ ich zurückgehalten habe, ihr habt aufgehört bevor Snape wirklich einen Grund hatte Punkte abzuziehen.

Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte Ron sowieso nicht mitkommen sollen. Schließlich war seine Reaktion, wenn er dich sieht, abzusehen. Nach allem was _du_ ihm schon angetan hast."

Einen Moment Rangen ihre Blicke miteinander, keiner wollte nachgeben in seiner Meinung. Das Knistern einer Kerze riss sie aus ihrem stummen Duell. Malfoy holte einmal tief Luft.

„Also gut Potter. Aber warum hast du diesen Idioten dann überhaupt mitgebracht, wenn du dir denken konntest was passiert? Ich kann mir nur schwer vorstellen das er mich sehen wollte, was unter den gegebenen Umständen unvermeidbar war."

Harry fiel bei diesen Worten ein, worüber er mit Malfoy schon den ganzen Tag sprechen wollte. Aber jetzt fragte er sich wie er es ihm sagen sollte, ohne zu klingen, als ob er genug von seinen Freunden haben würde.

„Ron kam mit weil... weil er nicht wusste das du auch da sein würdest. Ich hielt es für besser nichts zu erzählen, da mich meine Freunde sonst noch mehr gelöchert hätten."

Malfoy hob eine seiner zart geschwungenen Augenbrauen, sein Lächeln war arrogant und irgendwie... zufrieden?

„Was? Hast du etwa Geheimnisse vor deinen Freunden Potter?"

Dieser merkte wie bei diesen Worten der Hass erneut in ihm aufwallte. Er griff nach dem Handgelenk des blonden und drückte so fest zu, dass ein kurzer Schatten des Schmerzes über dessen Gesicht huschte, wie Harry befriedigt feststellte. Die Versuche des Slytherins nicht beachtend, wie dieser sich aus dem festen Griff zu lösen versuchte, sprach er unbeirrt mit dunkler Stimme:

„Malfoy, hör auf mit diesen Spielchen. Du weißt ganz genau warum ich deine Anwesenheit geheim zu halten versuche. Das es Ron nun weiß erschwert die Sache und wird mich Zeit kosten ihn zu überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Dies wird auch für dich nicht ohne Folgen bleiben, denn wenn ich dich recht verstanden habe und das habe ich, brauchst du mich um die Sache durchzuziehen. Oder hast du es dir etwa wieder anders überlegt?"

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Malfoy los, der ihn seinerseits nun zornig anfunkelte. Seine Stimme war nur ein zischen.

„Ja Potter ich weiß es, doch frage ich mich ob du nicht derjenige bist, der lieber einen Rückzieher machen will. Immerhin traue ich mich auszusprechen was wir Vorhaben. Meine Mutter und deinen Paten Sirius Black von den Toten zu erwecken. Warum fürchtest du dich es zu sagen? Oder ist es Blacks Name der dir nicht über die Lippen will, Potter!"

Harry trat zurück als hätte man ihn geschlagen. Ja Malfoy hatte Recht, aber er würde eher sterben als das zuzugeben. Wiedereinmal fragte er sich warum der Slytherin ihn in diesen Dingen so gut kannte? Doch dann bemerkte er das Malfoy ebenfalls einen Namen mied, ...Narcissa.

Mit dem Lächeln von einem, der gerade ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis erfahren hatte, lenkte Harry das Thema wieder auf andere Dinge. Dinge, die jetzt wichtiger waren als ein Wortgefecht wo es nur Verlierer geben konnte.

„Nein Malfoy, _ich_ werde bestimmt nicht aufhören. Nicht bevor beide wieder Leben. Aber dennoch sind Ron und Hermine ein Problem wenn es um die Geheimhaltung geht. Sie kennen mich zu gut, als das ich ihnen auf ewig vorschwindeln kann was hier angeblich nicht oder doch passiert."

Der Slytherin grinste mit einem wissenden funkeln in den Augen. Das irritierte Harry und machte ihn wütend, er wollte ernsthaft darüber sprechen und keine dummen Sprüche von dem Blonden an den Kopf geworfen bekommen.

„Malfoy, ich dachte wir wären uns einig was die Vergangenen Streitereien angehen. Also hör mit der Schadenfreude auf und denk lieber über _unser_ Problem nach.

„Wer redet von Freude Potter? Im Grunde ist es für mich absolut widerlich den Gedanken überhaupt zu denken…Aber da wir noch in diesem Millennium mit dem Trank anfangen wollen, muss ich dich eben auf die Lösung bringen."

Misstrauisch beobachtet Harry Malfoy und hoffte, dass etwas Vernünftiges aus dessen Mund kommen würde.

„Denk doch mal nach Potter. Deine _Freunde _kleben an dir wenn sie Streit haben. Logische Schlussfolgerung: Wenn sie sich mehr als nur gut verstehen bist du sie los!"

Harry wusste nicht genau was ihm an dieser Aussage am wenigsten gefiel. Das Malfoy so abwertend das Wort Freunde aussprach, das er eben diese bald „los" sein würde oder die einfache Tatsache das Malfoy Recht hatte.

„Ich nehme dein Schweigen einfach als Zustimmung hin, also ab morgen sorgst du dafür dass die Zwei endlich mitkriegen was sie empfinden!"

„Und wie bitte soll ich das machen?! Hey Ron… was ist los… oh du ärgerst dich über einen Spruch von Hermine… na dann Küss sie doch einfach, dass würde sie schon zum schweigen bringen. Wenn das so einfach wäre Malfoy hätte ich schon längst dafür gesorgt, damit die beiden glücklich werden."

Er fühlte sich durcheinander und wütend. Ja eigentlich hätte er schon früher seine Freunde auf das gegenseitige Interesse hinweisen können, aber in Wahrheit hatte er einfach Angst allein zu sein. Doch es war jetzt anderes in den zwei Tagen hatte sich die Angst vor dem Alleinsein gewandelt in den Wunsch es zu sein. Wenigstens für die Zeit bis Sirius wieder da war. Ja jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr erklären was ihn davon abgehalten hatte seine beiden Freunde zu unterstützen. Aber er wollte mit Malfoy nicht über alle Details seiner Entscheidungen sprechen, dass war einfach zu privat.

Stattdessen beobachtete er den Slytherin nun wie er kurz auf und ab schritt und dann ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte, was seine Augen vor Ehrgeiz glühen lies.

„Genau wie du sagtest Potter, dein Wiesel wird das Schlambl…" Malfoy stoppte als er das warnende funkeln in Harrys Augen sah, jetzt eine Diskussion über Einstellungen würde nur noch mehr Zeit kosten. Und gerade das wollte er nicht riskieren. „…Granger einfach küssen, mitten in der großen Halle."

Der Gryffindor verschränkte seine Arme, sein Blick war unüberzeugt. „Warum sollte Ron das tun? Ich könnte zwar eine Wette mit ihm machen, aber das würde dauern. Außerdem wäre da immer noch das warum und weshalb."

„Nein Potter das würde zu lange dauern und bei deinem Pech verlierst du sowieso. Ich spreche von etwas was viel einfacher ist und vor allem Spurlos."

Mit diesen Worten trat Malfoy wieder an Harry heran und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Wozu glaubst du gibt es diverse Zaubertränke. Während du dich gleich an deine Strafarbeit setzt, werde ich einen Trank brauen, der Wiesel dazu bringt die Person zu küssen, die ich bestimme. Du musst morgen dann nur dafür sorgen, dass er ihn Trinkt."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Und was lässt mich glauben, dass du nicht irgend ein Gift herstellst?"

Das Grinsen von Malfoy beunruhigte den Gryffindor. „Keine Sorge ich brauche dich noch Potter oder hast du vergessen was wir wirklich vorhaben? Und was würde es mir jetzt bringen wenn du wegen Mordes an deinem Freund in Askaban landest. Wie du weißt gibt es für mich im Moment wichtigeres, als dein miserables Leben noch weiter zu verschlechtern, wenn es auch ein recht amüsanter Zeitvertreib war."

Ein trockenes Lachen brach bei diesen Worten aus Harry hervor, obwohl er innerlich vor Wut kochte. „Ha! Glaubst du das etwa? Du warst einfach nur eine nervige Bedingung die mit dieser Schule einherging. Doch soviel Einfluss als das du etwas in meinem Leben verschlechtert haben könntest, hattest _Du_ nie."

Noch bevor Malfoy auf diese Worte reagieren konnte beugte sich Harry vor und schaute ihm mit entschlossenem Blick in die Augen. Sie waren sich so nahe, dass beinahe ihre Nasenspitzen aneinander stießen.

„Aber einverstanden, du braust diesen Trank und gibst ihn mir am Ende dieser Stunde. Aber glaub mir wenn du nur einen Fehler machst der meinen Freund gefährdet, siehst du deine geliebte Mutter schneller wieder, als dir lieb sein kann."

Die Antwort war stumm als sie sich Hasserfüllt musterten. Schließlich drehten sich beide, im stillen Einverständnis um und machten sich an ihre Arbeit. Die leisen Geräusche die bei der Zubereitung der Tränke entstanden, schienen sehr laut in dem völlig stillen Raum.

Die Feuer unter den Kesseln ließen wirre Schatten an den Wänden entlang geistern und noch immer war kein weiteres Wort gefallen. Harry spürte wie er innerlich unruhig wurde. Ein Problem war jetzt zwar geklärt, dennoch hatte Malfoy immer noch kein weiters Wort zu ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe fallen lassen.

Er erwischte sich wie er immer häufiger den Slytherin aus seinen Augenwinkeln betrachtete. Doch dieser war so vertieft in seinen Trank, dass er scheinbar alles andere um sich herum vergessen hatte. Harry sah zum ersten Mal, dass Malfoys gute Noten wohl doch nicht nur an der Vorliebe seines Hauslehrers lagen. Die Gleichmäßigkeit und Ruhe mit der der andere Junge arbeitete lagen im krassen Kontrast zu allem was Harry je von ihm gesehen hatte.

Der Gryffindor war gerade dabei Malfoys Hände zu beobachten, die sehr lang und schmal waren, wie sie genau gleich große Stücke schnitten, als ein unheilvolles brodeln direkt vor ihm, ihn zurück in die Gegenwart holte. Nur knapp konnte Harry verhindern, dass sein Trank überkochte.

Er nahm kurz danach eine Bewegung neben sich war und wandte sich um. Malfoy grinste ihn Schadenfroh an. Harry wurde rot als er daran dachte _warum _er so unkonzentriert gewesen war. Verdammt und gerade jetzt muss Malfoy auch noch hersehen, nur gut das es hier kein weiteres Licht gibt, außer die Feuer unter den Kesseln, dachte Harry, als er sich bemühte, dass die Hitze in seinem Gesicht wieder abnahm.

Demonstrativ schaute der Gryffindor wieder zu seinem Zaubertrank und bemühte sich völlig gleichgültig auszusehen, diesen Sieg würde er Malfoy nicht gönnen.

Doch während die Flammen leise zischten und das Holz knacken ließen, spürte Harry wie die Augen des blonden immer noch auf ihn geheftet waren. Der Blick war weder herablassend, noch in irgendeiner Form bewertend und doch… dennoch schien gerade das unerträglich zu sein. Der Gryffindor hielt es schließlich nicht mehr aus und drehte sich herum so, dass er Malfoy direkt ansehen konnte.

„Was ist los Malfoy? Schon fertig oder irgendwelche Probleme?"

„Ich _bin_ fertig Potter und die Probleme scheinst eher du zu haben. Außerdem solltest du jetzt lieber dreimal nach rechts rühren, bevor du die Nieswurz hinzu gibst. Es sei den du willst deinen Trank Prof. Snape im ganzen Raum verteilt vorführen. Keine Frage _er_ wäre begeistert, aber ich halte nicht viel vom Steinboden Schrubben."

Harry spürte eine dumpfe Wut in seinem innern als Malfoys einzige Reaktion, dass heben einer Augenbraue war. Dennoch tat er wie geheißen, bevor ihm überhaupt der Gedanke kam Malfoys Rat in Frage zu stellen.

Es überraschte ihn, dass er Malfoy so einfach vertraute und noch mehr das dieser nicht gelogen hatte.

Stumm vergingen wiederum einige Minuten. Harry rührte seinen Trank und gab dann und wann Zutaten hinzu und Malfoy tat nichts weiter, als ihn dabei zu betrachten. Doch die Anspannung war nicht mehr zwischen ihnen, eher eine gleichgültige Akzeptanz der Umstände.

Harry holte einmal tief Luft, bevor er anfing das auszusprechen was ihm schon seit geraumer Zeit beschäftigte:

„Malfoy! Wir haben zwar schon über das warum und wieso gesprochen, dennoch hast du mir immer noch nicht verraten wie wir das bewerkstelligen sollen, was wir vorhaben. Das es nicht von Heute auf Morgen geht so einen Trank… Es ist doch ein Trank? … herzustellen ist mir klar, aber was brauchen wir oder wo ist dieses Buch von dem du mir erzählt hast? Bis jetzt haben wir herzlich wenig getan unsere Wünsche zu verwirklichen, oder?

Malfoy seufzte einmal tief und setzte sich auf den Tisch. Seine Hände lagen entspannt in seinem Schoss.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du danach fragen würdest. Ja es ist zum Teil ein Trank den wir brauen müssen aber es ist auch eine Beschwörung. Dir jedes Detail zu erklären ist jetzt nicht möglich, da es einfach zu komplex ist und Severus würde uns unterbrechen, bevor ich auch nur die Hälfte von dem erklären könnte was wir tun müssen.

Das besagte Buch liegt in meiner Kammer, da es töricht wäre es einfach mit mir herumzutragen. Du wirst es beizeiten sehen, wenn klar ist, wo wir uns nach deinem Nachsitzen unauffällig treffen können. Ich wage nicht hier in Severus Büro damit zu beginnen, er kennt zu viele Tränke und Zutaten und würde bald Verdacht schöpfen.

Doch du hast Unrecht, Potter, wenn du sagst wir hätten noch nichts dafür getan diesen Wunsch war zu machen. Jedes Gespräch das wir führen bringt uns ein Stück näher. Denn um die Beschwörung richtig durchzuführen müssen wir genug voneinander wissen, damit wir am Ende nicht zögern, wenn es um das Vertrauen geht. Ein Abbruch in diesem Stadium wäre sehr gefährlich wenn nicht sogar tödlich.

Ich frage dich also jetzt zum letzten Mal, bist du bereit mir in dieser Sache zu trauen? Und ich spreche nicht nur davon das du mir vertraust den Mund zu halten, sondern ob du mir auch vertraust deine verletzbaren Punkte zu kennen.

Bevor du jetzt darauf antwortest musst du wissen, dass du nicht der einzige sein wirst, der Geheimnisse hat, über die er unter normalen Umständen nie gesprochen hätte.

Wenn wir wirklich Anfangen, Potter, stecken wir beide darin, aber ich kann dir versichern das kein Wort von unserer Tat nach außen gelangen wird, da wir beide in diesem Fall im Nachteil wären.

Also bist du immer noch bereit durchzuhalten?"

Jetzt war es an Harry Malfoy lange Zeit einfach nur anzusehen. In seinem Kopf wirbelten die Gefühle und die eben gesagten Worte umher. Was wollte er. Ja er wollte Sirius zurück, doch war er wirklich bereit seine innersten Geheimnisse dafür darzubringen. Und dann noch an den Menschen dem er nie zuvor Vertrauen entgegengebracht hatte.

Doch die dunkle Erinnerung daran, wie die Menschen die er für Vertrauenswürdig gehalten hatte mit selbiger umgegangen waren, ließen ihn innerlich erkalten.

Ja, wahrscheinlich war Malfoy vertrauenswürdiger, als alle zusammen, denn schließlich hatte er auch was zu verlieren wenn er petzte. Geben und Nehmen. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, wie Harry glaubte, dass Vertrauen nicht gebrochen wurde.

Diesmal würde er sich nicht benutzen lassen, oh nein. Aber hier und jetzt würde er sich für sein Leben entscheiden. Mochte danach geschehen was wolle. Er hatte dann eine Hoffnung, für die es lohnte zu Kämpfen. Malfoy würde dann auch haben was er sich wünschte und beide konnten auseinander gehen ohne noch mal miteinander zu sprechen.

Harry hob seine Augen und sah Malfoy fest an. In seinem Blick lag Entschlossenheit und Ehrgeiz, den er verspürte, wenn er an Sirius dachte. An ein Ende der bitteren und Hoffnungslosen Alpträume.

„Ja Malfoy ich habe mich entschieden. Also halte uns nicht länger mit deiner Unsicherheit auf. Lass uns endlich erste Schritte machen. Was brauchen wir, bevor wir mit dem Trank beginnen können?"

Malfoys Augen glühten vor Tatendrang und er rutschte wieder vom Tisch. Während er begann den Trank für Ron in eine Phiole zu füllen, sprach er:

„Wir haben insgesamt drei Wochen, die Zutaten für den Trank zusammenzustellen. Dann endet unser Nachsitzen hier und wir können uns aufmachen einen Raum zu finden, wo wir ungestört sind.

Von den Zutaten sind es nur zwei die wirklich Probleme machen werden, sie zu bekommen. Ich habe schon eine Idee. Doch die Hängt davon ab, dass du es schaffst deine Freunde zusammenzuführen.

Sieh es als einen Beweiß an, den du mir erbringst, dass du auch wirklich weitermachst. Da du meinen Ring hast finde ich es nur Fair."

Damit bekam Harry die Phiole in die Hand gedrückt. Für einen kurzen Moment fiel ihm auf, wie grob seine Finger im Gegensatz zu Malfoys wirkten, doch der Gedanke erlosch wie eine Kerze im Sturm, als der Slytherin weiter sprach.

„Sieh zu, dass du noch eine Haarsträne Grangers in den Trank gibst, bevor Weasley ihn zu Trinken bekommt. Und das sollte in der großen Halle geschehen, da die beiden sonst wieder anfangen es zu verleugnen.

Viel Glück, Potter."

Sprach Malfoy, als er von Harry wegtrat. Dieser hatte gerade die Phiole verstaut, als Snape durch die Tür kam. Für einen Moment war der Gryffindor erstaunt wie schnell die Zeit umgegangen war.

Doch blieb ihm keine Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken, viel mehr beschäftigte ihn das, was er morgen tun würde und wie er eine Haarsträhne von Hermine bekommen sollte. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee und die Freude drüber, ließ ihn lächelnd zum Gryffindor Turm gehen.

Die Freude verging als er den ersten Fuß in den Gemeinschaftraum setzte. Da waren sie. Hermine saß wie immer in ein Buch vertieft vor dem Kamin und Ron, der scheinbar wieder mit ihr redete, schritt vor ihr auf und ab wie ein Tiger im Käfig.

„…und dann kam Malfoy… blöde Sprüche… Harry hat ihn beschützt…ANGEFASST…bäh…"

Harry schluckte schwer und überwand sich schließlich zu ihnen zu treten. Die Reaktion war verblüffend: Hermines schnellte hoch wie gestochen, ihr Buch knallte auf den Boden und Ron tigerte jetzt auf ihn zu.

„Harry!" Erklang es im Chor.

Ron packte Harry und zog ihn zum Sessel am Kamin. Beide bauten sich Unheil verkündend vor ihm auf. Die einzigen Worte die er aus der nun entstehenden Wortflut herausfiltern konnte waren, „Malfoy", „Snape", und „warum hast du uns nichts gesagt". Den Ring in seiner Tasche fest umklammernd, wartete er auf eine Gelegenheit das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Beruhigt euch. Ich wusste bis Heute auch noch nicht, dass Malfoy dabei sein würde. Snape schien wohl zu befürchten ich könnte mich langweilen."

„Aber warum hast du Malfoy beschützt? Er hatte es doch wohl mehr als verdient." Grollte Ron ihm noch nach.

„Ron, ich habe es getan weil ich schon Snapes Schritte hinter der Tür hören konnte und Malfoy stand einfach näher."

„Und eigentlich hat Harry richtig gehandelt Ron. Schließlich bist du als _Vertrauensschüler_ ein Vorbild und diese kindischen Schlägereien müssen ein Ende haben." Mischte sich Hermine ein, nicht auf die gefährliche Farbe achtend, die Rons Gesicht nun annahm.

„WAR KLAR DAS DU IHM ZUSTIMMST." Mit diesen Worten fiel die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal geräuschvoll ins Schloss.

Stille.

„…"

„Hermine?"

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Ja?"

„Ich geh jetzt am besten Schlafen."

„Ich auch."

„Nacht."

„Nacht."

Einige Zeit später lag Harry in seinem Bett. Ein spalt zwischen seinen Vorhängen ließ einen kleinen streifen blasses Mondlicht auf ihn scheinen.

Still und völlig bewegungslos achtete er auf die Schlafgeräusche seiner Freunde. Nach einiger Zeit richtete er sich auf sicher, dass alle fest schliefen.

„Accio _Ein_ Haar von Hermine."

Hermine die noch im Bett eine „leichte" Lektüre (1000 Seiten) schmökerte, spürte plötzlich einen leichten Stich an der Kopfhaut.

„Au!" Sie faste sich an besagte Stelle und schaute sich um, doch da sie nichts verdächtiges bemerkte, zuckte sie mit den Schultern, sie war wohl nur hängen geblieben. Bald war sie wieder in ihr Buch vertieft.

Unbemerkt schwebte ein einzelnes Haar durch das Fenster. Kurz glitt ein Schimmer des Mondes auf ihm, als es an Harrys Bettvorhängen vorbei, in seine Hand glitt. Ein siegessicheres Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er dem Trank das Haar hinzufügte. Dieser leuchtete kurz auf und verfärbte sich dann dunkelrot.

Schnell verstaute er die Phiole mit dem Ring in seiner Tasche, drehte sich auf die Seite und schlief ein.

* * *

Deedochan Hi Danke für deinen Kommie und dein Interesse knuddel…. Zu deinen Fragen: Harry hat den Traum schlicht und einfach vergessen, schließlich sind drei Wochen vergangen die Malfoy nicht in der Schule war und da Harry sowieso dachte das es _nur_ die Vorahnung war _das_ Narcissa sterben würde… Und was den Ring anbelangt… es ist ein Tausch das Harry Draco vertrauen kann und dieses Schmuckstück muss dann schon sehr Teuer sein… Vertrauen ist eins der Kostbarsten Geschenke heutzutage… Hi Danke für deinen Kommie und dein Interesse knuddel…. Zu deinen Fragen: Harry hat den Traum schlicht und einfach vergessen, schließlich sind drei Wochen vergangen die Malfoy nicht in der Schule war und da Harry sowieso dachte das es die Vorahnung war Narcissa sterben würde… Und was den Ring anbelangt… es ist ein Tausch das Harry Draco vertrauen kann und dieses Schmuckstück muss dann schon sehr Teuer sein… Vertrauen ist eins der Kostbarsten Geschenke heutzutage… 

Amunet Na dann endlich zufrieden gestellt… Knutsch

marabelle Danke danke … knuddel Man schreibt sich…


	9. Kapitel 9 Ein alter und ein neuer Plan

Anmerkung: Fast alles gehört Rowling bis auf die Story. Wir bekommen nix aber Spenden werden gerne angenommen. :-)

ACHTUNG SLASH sprich boy/boy.

Paring: Harry Potter /Draco Malfoy und Hermine / Ron könnten auch vorkommen aber nicht als Hauptkomponente :-)

Ansonsten noch viel spaß beim lesen :-)

Kommies, Fragen und Annmerkungen werden gerne entgegengenommen. Unter dem Kapitel versuchen wir sie dann so weit wie möglich zu beantworten.

So und die Kapitel werden auch länger. Also nicht aufgeben und viel spaß beim lesen. Knuddeln alle unsere Leser :-D

Oh Gott es ist ja schon eine Ewigkeit her als diese Story weiter geschrieben wurde, da möchten wir uns bei allen entschuldigen die gewartet haben (Falls da noch wer ist.). Doch gerade war einfach zuviel zu tun und man will ja auch nichts halbwarmes Hochladen. Sorry, sorry, sorry und nu geht's weiter: .y

**

* * *

****Kapitel 9 Ein alter und ein neuer Plan**

„Hey Harry, los komm schon du musst aufstehen!"

Harry wurde aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als eine Stimme und ein unnachgiebiges Rütteln an seiner Schulter nicht nachgaben. Verwirrt setzte er sich auf und blinzelte verschlafen in Rons Gesicht. Nachdem Harry seine Brille aufgesetzt hatte, sah er, dass Ron ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.

„Mo… Morgen Ron." Antwortete Harry der ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Harry hör mal ich … Ich möchte mich wegen Gestern entschuldigen." Sagte Ron als er sich auf Harrys Bettkante setzte. „Ich weiß ich hab überreagiert. Aber die Sache mit Malfoy hat mich so wütend gemacht, auf den kleinen Bastard, nicht auf dich und als dann Herm noch Partei für dich und in gewisser Weise auch für ihn ergriff… Na ja ich meine, ich kam mir auf einmal so blöd vor und hab das wohl an euch ausgelassen."

Als Harry darauf etwas erwidern wollte, unterbrach ihn der Rothaarige jedoch. „Bitte las mich zu Ende sprechen. Es ist wohl so, dass ich mir manchmal recht Unbedeuten neben dir vorkomme. Bitte versteh das nicht falsch, du bist mein bester Freund, doch irgendwie habe ich immer das Gefühl wenn Herm bei uns ist, zeigen zu müssen das ich auch was Tolles kann.

…Ich bin nicht gut wenn es darum geht über so was zu reden aber, manchmal war… oder besser, bin ich eifersüchtig auf dich… nein, nein sag jetzt nichts… Ich weiß was du alles durchmachen musstest und glaub mir, ich würde niemals meine Familie verlieren wollen und wenn ich könnte würde ich es dir auch ersparen. …

Aber …äh … es ist so, du bist in vielen Dingen einfach so gut, dass ich mir denke was Herm mit einem wie mir nur anfangen kann. Ich meine, … ich weiß nicht was ich meine… ich weiß nicht mal warum ich anfange uns zu vergleichen, kaum das Herm dabei ist…ich will sagen normalerweise macht es mir nichts aus wenn ich mit dir rumhänge und die meisten nur dich wirklich sehen … aber in letzter Zeit … wenn Herm dabei ist…

Ach verdammt ich kann über so was nicht reden und überhaupt warum hast du mich nicht schon längst zum schweigen gebracht, bei dem Stuss den ich hier verzapfe."

Harry wusste im ersten Moment nicht wie er auf Rons Geständnis reagieren sollte. Fast wäre er wirklich wütend geworden auf Rons Aussage, dass dieser eifersüchtig war, auf ihn von allen Menschen. Doch er verstand, dass Ron nicht auf ihn, sondern auf die vermeidliche Aufmerksamkeit von Hermine eifersüchtig war. Auch wenn dieser das noch nicht erkannt hatte.

Freundlich klopfte er schließlich auf Rons Schulter und grinste.

„Ach Hey, natürlich verzeih ich dir. Eigentlich war ich auch nicht sonderlich wütend, nur etwas überrascht." Das erleichterte Lächeln von Ron bestätigte Harry das er das richtige getan hatte, als er seine Wut erstmal runterschluckte. Er würde seine Freunde nicht mehr mit so etwas belästigen und bald, ja bald würde auch er wieder eine Familie haben. In diesen Moment fiel ihm wieder ein was er heute tun würde.

Der Trank…

Als er mit Ron auf dem Weg zum Frühstückstisch war, Hermine hatte nicht auf sie im Gemeinschaftsaal gewartet, hielt er die Phiole in seiner Tasche fest umklammert. Hoffentlich klappte auch alles so, wie es sollte.

Rons kleine Rede an diesem Morgen hatte Harry nur noch mehr überzeugt, dass er das richtige tat, wenn er seinen Freunden half, ihre wirklichen Gefühle schneller zu erkennen.

Während sich der Gryffindor nun an seinen Platz setzte warf er einen kurzen Blick auf Malfoy. Dieser hob seine Augenbraue und trank demonstrativ aus seinem Becher.

Harry schaute wieder weg und grüßte Hermine freundlich, die Ron ignorierte. Dieser sah so elend aus das der schwarzhaarige ihn schließlich anstieß und ihm zuflüsterte:

„Los mach schon entschuldige dich bei ihr. Glaub mir das ist alles was sie hören möchte und mach dir keine weiteren Gedanken."

Während er sprach, war seine Hand über Rons Trinkbecher geglitten. Ohne das jemand es bemerkte verfärbte sich der Kürbissaft in ein kräftigeres Orange. Als Ron sich räusperte um seinen Rat zu befolgen konnte Harry nur mit Mühe ein triumphierendes Lächeln unterdrücken. Bis jetzt war alles gut gegangen. Die Phiole war leer und wieder sicher in seiner Tasche.

„Äh… Hör mal ich… ich wollte mich für Gestern entschuldigen … ich wollte…" Ron stoppte kurz wurde leicht rot, räusperte sich und trank einen großen Schluck aus seinem Becher. Harry konnte nur nervös Malfoys Ring durch seine Finger gleiten lassen.

Hermine wartete, dass Ron weiter sprach. Doch als dieser seinen Becher abstellte, starrte er sie nur an, als hätte er nie zuvor etwas so einmaliges wie sie gesehen.

Was folgte ging schneller, als es jemand wirklich begreifen konnte. Ron sprang auf und stieß dabei seinen und Harrys Becher um. Im selben Moment ergriff er Hermines Gesicht und… küsste sie.

Hermine, völlig überrumpelt, wurde erst starr, dann langsam schlossen sich ihre Augen und sie erwiderte den Kuss.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

Plötzlich fuhren beide auseinander. Am Gryffindor Tisch herrschte absolute Stille. Nur ein leises knarz Geräusch von den beiden umgeworfenen Bechern war zu hören.

Dann war es, als würde der Lärm plötzlich explodieren. Es wurde gerufen, gepfiffen, geklatscht und gratuliert. Harry spürte, als er die beiden knallroten Gesichter seiner Freunde betrachtete, einen kleinen Stich des schlechten Gewissens in seinem Innern.

Doch dieses Gefühl verschwand als er Malfoy herausfordernd angrinste. Dieser lächelte trocken zurück und ließ sich dann auf ein Gespräch mit Blaise ein. Der Gryffindor war trotzdem sehr zufrieden mit sich.

Der Tag verlief wie er nach so einem Ereignis nun mal verlaufen musste.

Rons Version der Geschichte änderte sich Stündlich, bis er schließlich zu dem Schluss kam, dass ER alles von Anfang an geplant hatte. Harry ließ ihn in dem Glauben.

Hermine ging die volle Palette weiblicher Hormone durch:

Erst war es ihr Peinlich und sie lief in die Bibliothek.

Dann kam sie zurück, sprach mit Ron und verschwand wieder in der Bibliothek.

Dann kam sie knallrot zurück, mit Ron.

Wie und wann Ron in die Bibliothek gekommen war, hatte Harry allerdings nicht ganz mitbekommen.

Langsam wurde es Zeit für Harry zum Nachsitzen zu gehen. Hermine und Ron ließ er vor dem Kamin zurück. Besser gesagt, sie bekamen nichts von seinem Verschwinden mit.

Langsam schritt Harry den Gang zum Unterrichtsraum hinab. Der Tag lief wie ein Film vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei, während seine Beine wie von selbst den Weg zu den Kerkerräumen fanden.

Als er den Gang zu Snapes Bürotür betrat, regte sich ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen. Nun gab es keine weiteren Hindernisse mehr zwischen ihrem Plan und der Durchführung.

Heute würde er, Harry, erfahren welche Zutaten sie brauchten und vielleicht auch schon ein wenig über die Praxis des Brauens. Doch das hieß nun müssten sie Anfangen einander zu verstehen. Dieser Gedanke beunruhigte Harry aus ihm nicht erklärlichen Gründen. Malfoy verstehen. Harry hatte bis jetzt immer Gedacht, dass er Malfoy kannte und nicht mehr von ihm zu erwarten hatte als das was offensichtlich war.

Doch es schien als habe er sich geirrt. Aber es viel ihm schwer zusehen in wie weit. Wie ähnlich waren sie einander wirklich geworden, in ihrem Konkurrenzkampf.

Aber in dem Moment bevor sein Handrücken an das Holz der Tür klopfte, schwor sich Harry die Veränderungen Malfoys zu beachten aber nicht weiter darüber Nachzudenken, denn er wollte nur Sirius zurückhaben. Alles andere erschien ihm bedeutungslos bei diesem Gedanken.

Er klopfte bestimmt an.

„Komm ruhig rein Potter. Professor Snape ist schon gegangen."

Begrüßte ihn Malfoys Stimme. Ruhig öffnete er die Tür zu den Kellergewölben und schritt an seinen Arbeitsplatz.

Tatsächlich, Snape war nicht im Raum, nur Malfoy lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Tischkante.

Während Harry begann die Zutaten für den heutigen Trank bereitzulegen sprach Malfoy weiter:

„Das war gute Arbeit Potter. Ich hatte schon befürchtet du würdest am Ende nicht durchhalten, doch da zeigt sich wohl der Gryffindor; Einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt und schon zieht man es durch ohne wenn und aber."

Harry war unsicher wie er darauf reagieren sollte, versuchte Malfoy ihn gerade zu Loben oder zu beleidigen. Um wieder auf für ihn bekannteres Terrain zu gelangen wechselte er das Thema.

„Ich habe nur getan was nötig war." Seine Stimme war recht beherrscht wenn man das Gefühlschaos, welches in seinem innern tobte, bedachte.

„Jetzt wüsste ich gerne welche Zutaten wir beschaffen müssen, die du nicht von deinem Lieblingslehrer besorgen kannst."

Mit einem Seufzer atmete Draco Malfoy aus. Potter war einfach zu direkt, als das er sich noch länger hinter Floskeln und leeren Gesprächen verstecken konnte. Dennoch hatte er gehofft die Tatsachen noch etwas aufschieben zu können. Es würde nicht leicht werden Potter dazu zu bekommen gerade diese Zutaten zu beschaffen.

„Malfoy!" Aus Harrys Stimme hörte man deutlich die Ungeduld.

„Ja Potter ich habe deine Frage verstanden." Platzte es gereizt aus Malfoy heraus. Dann fuhr er in seiner normalen gelangweilten Tonart fort, als ob er nie eine Gefühlsregung gezeigt hatte. Harry sagte nichts denn die Neugierde war diesmal größer als die Wut darüber, so angefahren zu werden.

„Also gut. Insgesamt brauchen wir zwei Zutaten, die ich nicht so einfach besorgen kann und wozu wir besonders Zusammenarbeiten müssen um sie zu beschaffen." Malfoy brach abermals ab und diesmal war es Harry der langsam gereizt wurde.

„Ja das weiß ich bereits Malfoy, aber was sind diese Zutaten oder muss ich raten!"

„Wenn du mich nicht ständig unterbrechen würdest, könnte ich es dir auch mitteilen."

„Unterbrechen? Ich habe legendlich dafür gesorgt, dass du überhaupt weiterredest. Oder denkst du ich kann Gedanken lesen und redest in deinem Kopf weiter?"

„Tja würde mich nicht überraschen wenn Dumbledores Goldjunge das könnte. Hattest ja in letzter Zeit auch viel Kontakt zum dunklen Lord nichtwahr!"

Während sie sich immer mehr in ihre Wut reinsteigerten, gingen sie immer Näher aufeinander zu, bis jeder den Atem des anderen in seinem Gesicht spüren konnte.

„Wag es noch einmal zu behaupten ich hätte freiwillig Voldemorts Gedanken gelesen." Zu Harrys Überraschung zuckte auch Malfoy bei diesem Namen leicht zusammen, doch das wütende glitzern in den silbernen Augen blieb.

„Ich tue was mir passt, klar Potter!" Beide ballten hasserfüllt ihre Fäuste, sicher wieder auf einer Ebene zu sein, die ihnen vertraut war. Rivalen, die sich hassten und keine scheu zeigten dies dem jeweils anderen auch zu beweisen.

Eine Stimme riss sie aus ihrem noch Kontaktlosen Duell.

„Mr. Potter! Draco! Ich dachte ihr hättet wichtigeres zu tun als wie Kinder zu zanken. Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und wenn sie Mr. Potter nicht sofort wieder anfangen ihren Zaubertrank zu betreuen, wird sich diese Summe vervierfachen."

Harry sah Malfoy noch einen Moment warnend in die Augen dann wandte er sich ruckartig ab und ging zu seinem Platz. Die Wut in seinem innern schien zu pulsieren wie ein aktiver Vulkan und doch musste er sie unterdrücken. Dafür hasste er Snape und sein Hass steigerte sich noch, als er sah, das dieser die vollen zwei Stunden Zeit hatte, um ihn und Malfoy zu beobachten.

Als Harry mit dem Trank begann, wusste er, dass dies wahrscheinlich die längsten Stunden in seinem Leben werden würden. Besonders, da er immer noch nicht wusste was für Zutaten er und Malfoy benötigten, um endlich anfangen zu können mit ihren Vorhaben. Er schwor sich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zu erfahren, was sie brauchten. Und wenn er dazu wieder einmal in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum schleichen müsste.

Ja, das nächste Mal würde er dafür sorgen, dass sie wirklich allein waren.

Die Stunden vergingen schleichend und in absoluter Stille. Malfoy machte sich natürlich schon eher aus dem Staub und überlies es Harry den Raum aufzuräumen.

Als Harry endlich gehen konnte fühlte er sich nicht nur körperlich ausgelaugt. Allein der Gedanke Malfoy endlich zu sprechen trieb ihn voran.

Im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum traf er Ron und Hermine genauso an wie er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Eigentlich schienen sich nur ihre Münder in der gesamten Zeit bewegt zu haben. Mit einem gemurmelten, „Ich bin Müde und geh schlafen"; stürmte er an seinen Freunden vorbei.

Im Schlafraum zog er vorsichtig die Bettvorhänge zu, als er sich daranmachte seine Decke so herzurichten, dass es aussah als schliefe er. Dann legte er sich seinen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel um und schlich an seinen beiden Freunden zum zweiten Mal vorbei. Die wahrscheinlich nicht mal Hagrid in einem rosa Tutu bemerkt hätten.

So brauchte er sich zumindest keine Gedanken machen, dass die Tür sich öffnete ohne das jemand sah wie er den Raum verließ.

Harry sah niemanden als er zum Slytherin Raum ging. In Hogwarts herrschte absolute Stille eingehüllt in Dunkelheit.

Er war diesen Weg zum letzten Mal vor vier Jahren gegangen und doch erinnerte er sich noch.

Zu seinem Glück kamen just in dem Moment wo er vor dem Eingang stand Crabbe und Goyle von ihrem nächtlichen Küchen besuch wieder. Bis auf das vorbei zwängen an den beiden, nicht gerade schmalen Jungen, bereitete es ihm keine Probleme in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen.

Malfoy war schnell gefunden. Er saß mit einem dunkelhaarigen Jungen vor einem Kamin, in dessen Schein sein blondes Haar glänzte. Der Rest des Slytherin Raumes war in einem schummrigen grünen Licht. Vorsichtig nährte sich Harry den beiden, die in ein Gespräch vertieft waren. Er zuckte zusammen als der andere Junge seinen Namen nannte. War er etwa entdeckt worden? Aber schnell bemerkte er, dass einfach das Gesprächsthema er selber war.

„…ter! Potter! Potter! Seit Tagen… ich berichtige… seit _Jahren_, seit du ihn in diesem verdammten Laden kennen gelernt hast, hängst du mir von ihm in den Ohren. Such dir doch endlich mal ein anderes Hobby."

„Potter ist kein Hobby, Blaise. Was kann ich dafür wenn er mich nicht in ruhe lässt."

„Er lässt dich nicht in ruhe! Er lässt dich nicht in ruhe! _ER_ LÄSST _DICH_ NICHT IN RUHE? Verdammt Draco wenn du ihn nicht ständig von der Seite anquatschen würdest hättest du null Probleme. Ich kann ja verstehen das Gryffindors ärgern spaßig ist und das will ich bestimmt auch nicht unterbinden. Aber du, DU bist ja schon besessen."

„Ich bin nicht besessen, ich…"

„Ach Draco bitte, selbst deine Mutter hat es bemerkt."

Malfoys Mine versteinerte. Vorher war er gelassen und vielleicht auch ein wenig amüsiert gewesen, doch nun? Steif stand er auf und würdigte dem verlegenen Zabini keines Blickes mehr.

„Sie _hatte_ es bemerkt." Mit diesen Worten ging er zu Treppe, die weiter hinten im Raum lag. Harry folgte ihm schnell und schaffte es knapp durch die Tür zu Malfoys Zimmer zu hechten, bevor sie mit aller Kraft zugeschmissen wurde.

Harry musste ein erstauntes rufen unterdrücken, als er das privat Gemach von Malfoy sah. Vor einem Kamin der wohlige Wärme ausstrahlte, stand ein Sofa mit zwei Sesseln und einem dazu passenden Tisch. Zwei Türen führten in ein Bad und einen begebaren Kleiderschrank. Ein Schreibtisch unter dem größten Fenster eingerahmt von zwei Bücherregalen war an der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Doch am meisten viel das Bett ins Auge, es stand in der Mitte des Raumes und schien Platz für fünf zu bieten. Schnitzereien bedeckten den Rahmen und Silberdurchwirkte Vorhänge hingen an diesem.

Doch schnell war Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Besitzer des Raumes gelenkt. Malfoy ließ sich mit einem Seufzer auf das Sofa fallen und starrte gebannt in die Flammen. Seine Augen glänzten und es schien Harry, dass das nicht nur an dem Licht des Kamins lag.

Für einen Moment war er unsicher, was er jetzt tun sollte. Malfoys Reaktion auf die Nennung von seiner Mutter hatte Harry zu denken gegeben. So hätte auch er reagiert. Waren sie einander wirklich so ähnlich?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Hier Rumstehen und grübeln würde keinem weiterhelfen. Mit einem ruck riss er den Umhang von seinen Schultern und ging zu der Sitzecke.

Er räusperte sich und setzt sich dann in einen der Sessel. Mit einem trockenen lächeln sah er den blonden Jungen an.

„Hallo Malfoy."

Ganz langsam wandte ihm der Slytherin sein Gesicht zu. In seinen Augen spiegelten sich Erstaunen, Verwunderung und noch ein wenig Zorn. Harry war überrascht, so offen hatte er Malfoys Blick noch nie erlebt.

Malfoy hob eine seiner Augenbrauen und seine Augen schimmerten jetzt etwas amüsiert.

„Potter! Warum sollte ich überrascht sein, du hast nun mal immer ein verdammt schlechtes Timing wenn es darum geht plötzlich irgendwo aufzutauchen."

In seiner Stimme hörte man deutlich eine Müdigkeit, die kein Schlaf beheben könnte.

Darauf wusste Harry nichts zu erwidern, darum schwieg er und wartete das Malfoy Weitersprechen würde. Nach einer kurzen Pause tat dieser das auch.

„Ok, Potter ich denke du bist hier um endlich zu erfahren welche Zutaten wir brauchen." Malfoy schaute Harry direkt in die Augen. „Wir müssen diesen Samstag den Stein der Weisen an uns bringen."

Harry blieb für einen Moment der Mund offen stehen, den Stein der Weisen? aber…

„Malfoy, das ist vollkommen unmöglich Dumbledore hat ihn zerstört." Der Gryffindor zwang sich, nicht weiter daran zu denken in welcher Situation er dem roten Stein begegnet war. Doch zu seiner Überraschung lächelte sein Gegenüber nur trocken.

„Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass wir den Stein an uns bringen _bevor_ unser Schulleiter so etwas tut."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Harrys Augen wurden schmal und unsicher schaute er Malfoy an. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.

Der Slytherin erwiderte dieses mal nichts und stand auf. Harry wollte schon Protestieren, doch dann sah er wie Draco zu seinem Schreibtisch ging und mit einem Schlüssel, die oberste Schublade öffnete. Etwas glitzerte golden auf und die Augen des schwarzhaarigen weiteten sich im plötzlichen erkennen.

„Der Zeitumkehrer wie hast du…" Seine Stimme war heiser. Wie zur Hölle konnte Malfoy im Besitz von diesem sein. Harry sprang auf.

„Malfoy ich hoffe für dich das das ein Scherz ist! Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein? Wir können den Stein nicht aus der Vergangenheit holen, nicht mal du kannst die Folgen absehen und ich habe keine Lust mit Elf Jahren zu sterben wegen deiner wahnsinnigen Idee. DAS IST VÖLLIG UNMÖGLICH."

Zu Harrys großem Ärgernis rollte Malfoy nur mit den Augen und ließ sich wieder auf sein Sofa fallen, den aufgebrachten Gryffindor nicht großartig beachtend. Seine Stimme war ruhig und beherrscht und Harry glaubte meinte, dass sie sogar leicht amüsiert klang.

„Ich wusste das du so reagieren würdest und wenn du aufgehört hast alle Slytherins zu Informieren das du hier bist, würde ich dich bitten dich zu setzen, dass ich dir meinen Plan darlegen kann." Plötzlich schaute er Harry mit scharfem Blick an und seine Stimme wurde hart.

„Oder willst du nun doch noch einen Rückzieher machen? Wir brauchen den Stein ansonsten können wir kein Leben erschaffen und was willst du mit einem untoten Körper, der nur aussieht wie Black."

Harry ballte seine Fäuste und setzte sich steif in den Sessel. Das letzte Wort war noch nicht gesprochen, doch er würde sich anhören was Malfoy zu sagen hatte. War das vielleicht das Vertrauen, dass der blonde Junge von ihm gefordert hatte. Er hoffte bloß, dass es nicht umsonst gegeben wurde

* * *

gray angel : Jo war viel Stress mit Klausuren und so, aber wir machen auf jeden fall weiter.

Liz Black: Huhuuu jo wir heben nach langer zeit weitergemacht knuddel

Deedochan: wie Narcissa starb wird sich klären, ja das mit dem Ring auch. Still schweigt hehehe

und das streiten wird nu auch weniger, aber net zu schnell schließlich sind Harry und draco zwei Sture Jungs gg

Knuddel Wir freuen uns sehr das ihr uns so liebe Kommies schreibt, dass spornt total an. freuz


	10. Kapitel 10 Interlude

Anmerkung: Fast alles gehört Rowling bis auf die Story. Wir bekommen nix aber Spenden werden gerne angenommen. :-)

ACHTUNG SLASH sprich boy/boy.

Paring: Harry Potter /Draco Malfoy und Hermine / Ron kommen auch vor aber nicht als Hauptkomponente :-)

Ansonsten noch viel spaß beim lesen :-)

Kommies, Fragen und Annmerkungen werden gerne entgegengenommen. Unter dem Kapitel versuchen wir sie dann so weit wie möglich zu beantworten.

So und die Kapitel werden auch länger. Also nicht aufgeben und viel spaß beim lesen. Knuddeln alle unsere Leser :-D

Jaa es geht langsam weiter gg Hm dieses Kapitel ist leider recht kurz, aber es soll schließlich nur eine kurze zwischen Sequenz sein, bevor es richtig losgeht:-) Ach und wie Malfoy an den Zeitumkehrer kam wird auch noch geklärt hehe…So dann viiiiiiel Spaß beim lesen… hoffe ihr habt auch lust danach einen Kommie oder zwei zu schreiben.

* * *

**Kapitel 10 Interlude**

Nur langsam wurde Harry wach. Erholte sich nur allmählich von den Fängen eines wirren Traumes. Seine Narbe kribbelte und doch konnte er sich an nichts mehr erinnern, der Traum waren nur noch verschwommene Konturen am Rande seines Bewusstseins.

Er hielt die Augen geschlossen, weil er wusste, dass Ron ihn bestimmt jeden Moment rütteln würde. Langsam glitt seine Hand in seine Tasche und er lächelte als er ein vertrautes Metall in seiner Hand spürte.

Harry zuckte zusammen: Moment! Seit wann hatte sein Schlafanzug Taschen? Je wacher er wurde umso klarer erkannte er, dass er noch völlig in seiner Schuluniform gekleidet war, aber...

„Potter! Steh gefälligst auf oder willst du Snape im Gemeinschaftsraum noch einen Guten Morgen wünschen!"

Harry riss seine Augen auf. _Das_ war auf keinen Fall Rons Stimme. Mit einem Ruck versuchte er aufzustehen und fiel von dem nicht grade breiten Sofa, auf dem er die Nacht verbracht hatte wie ihm ein schmerzender Nacken mitteilte.

Draco Malfoy rollte mit den Augen; „Ich frage mich wie du bei dieser Körperkoordination bis jetzt überleben konntest."

Harry stand auf und klopfte imaginären Staub aus seiner Kleidung um zu verbergen wie peinlich ihm das ganze war. Dann sah er zu dem scheinbar ausgeschlafenen und fertig gestylten Draco auf. Selbst seine Haare waren wie immer glatt nach hinten gegellt wie Harry belustigt feststellte. Dennoch war er sauer wegen dieser rüden Weckung.

„Zumindest musstest du nicht auf diesem unbequemen Teil übernachten, typisch Slytherin von außen Edel aber zu nichts zu gebrauchen."

Malfoys Augen wurden schmal und er drückte Harry stumm ein Handtuch in die Hand.

„Da, wasch dich und verschwinde. Ich denke gestern Abend haben wir soweit alles geklärt. Unser Plan beginnt morgen um Acht, sei Pünktlich."

Er ging zur Tür, doch kurz bevor er sie durchschritt drehte er sich noch mal um.

„Ach das Handtuch kannst du nachher wegwerfen. Ich habe herzlich wenig Lust, deine Gebrauchsgegenstände noch mal zu verwerten."

Damit war er aus seinem Zimmer und die Tür viel laut ins Schloss.

Harry schaute verdattert auf die Tür und dann auf das grüne Handtuch welches er in der Hand hielt. Es war allerbeste Qualität und an einer Ecke war sogar ein _D.M._ in geschwungener silberner Schrift aufgestickt.

Mit einem trockenen Lächeln ging Harry in das extravagante Bad. Das alles war so typisch Malfoy.

Selbst das er seinem Feind nicht einfach der Tür verwies, ohne das dieser sich vorher gewaschen hatte.

…

Müde und immer noch angeschlagen kam Harry in die große Halle. Den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum hatte er relativ mühelos mit seinem Tarnumhang durchqueren können. Schnell war er dann in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gehetzt und hatte den Umhang und das verdammte Handtuch (er wusste nicht wo er es sonst entsorgen sollte) in seine Truhe gestopft. Seine Freunde waren allen Anschein schon beim Frühstück.

Als er sich an seinen Platz setzte wurden seine Befürchtungen war. Man hatte festgestellt, dass nicht er, sondern eine Bettrolle die Nacht in seinem Bett verbracht hatte. Und jetzt interessierten sich alle brennend dafür wo _er_ den die _ganze _Nacht verbracht hatte, selbst Ron und Hermine hatten dafür aufgehört rumzuschmusen.

Im Moment sah Harry nur den breit grinsenden Mund von Seamus, sein Gesicht verschwand völlig hinter diesem.

„Na Harry wo war denn heute Nacht dein Lager? Auf dem Astronomieturm oder am See? Ich finde den Sand zwar etwas unangenehm aber in manchen Situationen kann …"

„Seamus, bitte. Ich denke, ich spreche für alle wenn ich sage das deine _Erfahrungen_ in Sachen Sand hier niemanden interessieren." Viel Hermine ihm ins Wort, besorgt wandte sie sich an Harry. „Bestimmt warst du bei Dumbledore. Und? Wie sieht unsere Lage aus? Was macht Voldemort? Wirst du wieder Okklumentik machen? Hast…"

„Hermine." Sprach jetzt Ron „Wenn du Harry noch mehr Fragen stellst ist er Morgen noch nicht fertig sie alle zu beantworten. Aber ernsthaft Harry wo warst du? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, außer Seamus, der hat sonst was gedacht."

Nun hatte Harry ihre komplette Aufmerksamkeit. Doch was sollte er ihnen erzählen.

Die Wahrheit?

Dass er die ganze Zeit über bei Malfoy war und mit ihm einen Plan erarbeitet hatte, wie man den Stein der Weisen aus der Vergangenheit holt, ohne das jemand in der Zukunft davon etwas merkt. Als sie feststellten wie spät es geworden war, beschlossen hatten, das Harry auf dem Sofa übernachten sollte. Um nicht nachher noch einem Lehrer in die Arme zu laufen.

Dann könnte er auch gleich von dem Trank erzählen. Ach und wenn er schon dabei war sollte er von Malfoys Duschgel schwärmen, das einen absolut betörenden Duft hatte.

Harry schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, Sarkasmus half jetzt auch nicht weiter.

Seine Freunde schauten ihn weiterhin mit aufmunternden und besorgten Blicken an. Es macht ihn wütend, dass sie es nicht verstanden wenn er ihnen nicht gleich alles sofort berichtete. Sirius hatte es verstanden, wenn jemand einfach die Freiheit brauchte, etwas zu tun was wichtig war, ohne das gleich jeder davon wusste, nur um dann tausend nutzlose Ratschläge zu geben.

Er atmete auf es wurde immer deutlicher wie richtig und gut es war diesen Trank zu brauen. Sirius hatte nicht sterben dürfen. Nicht wenn er für ihn doch so wichtig war. Doch was sollte er seinen Freunden jetzt sagen ohne das seine Lüge durchschaut wurde oder die Wahrheit heraus kam. Nervös spielte seine Hand mit dem Ring in seiner Tasche. Was nur… Was sollte er sagen.

Hermine unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Harry?" Sie schaute ihn an und ihr Blick verriet Ungeduld.

Harry sagte einfach das erste was ihm in den Sinn kam. „Ok, JA! Ich habe eine Freundin… äh... aber ich möchte nicht das ihr erfährt wer sie ist… ähm das heißt sie will das nicht… weil …weil mich jeder kennt und so weiter."

Er merkte wie er rot wurde über so eine läppische Lüge. Aber für die anderen war es ein Beweiß, dass er eben nicht log.

Seamus Grinsen wurde breiter. Dean und Neville sahen überrascht drein. Ron sah aus als wollte er mehr fragen, als Hermine es jemals tun würde. Und Hermine? Sie lächelte und ihre Augen glänzten, sie war auch die erste die sprach.

„Oh Harry das ist doch toll und ich hatte schon Angst du könntest dich einsam fühlen, wenn Ron und ich jetzt zusammen sind. Aber… das ist doch einfach nur großartig." Sie lächelt aufmunternd. „Natürlich werden wir dich nicht drängen zu erzählen wer sie ist. Ich finde es süß, dass du ihre Entscheidung respektierst. Obwohl neugierig bin ich ja schon, du weißt ja es ist für mich unerträglich etwas nicht zu wissen." Sie kicherte.

Harry dachte über einen spontanen Selbstmord nach, als Ron sprach oder vielmehr es versuchte. „Äh… Hey Mensch… Harry… Und ich dachte ich würde schon sehen wen du magst..." Ein etwas verunglücktes Lachen rang aus seiner Kehle und er haute Harry auf die Schulter. „Ok, krass… äh aber kannst ihr doch sagen das wir niemanden etwas sagen werden." Ein strenger Blick von Herm und er hing noch den Satz: „Natürlich werden wir es aber auch so akzeptieren." an. Er hustete und trank einen Schluck Saft.

So ging das den gesamten Morgen nur mit unterschiedlichen Leuten und Tipps. Harry glaubte sogar zu sehen, wie Ginny und ein paar Mädchen eine Wette abschlossen, wer als erster herausfinden würde _wer_ Harrys heimliche Freundin war. Alles im allem hätte Harry vor Glück weinen können als endlich der Unterricht begann.

Der Tag ging in einem Strudel von Unterricht und Gekicher vorüber.

Müde schleppte sich das Trio am Abend zum Gemeinschaftssaal. Selbst die Fragen waren langsam verstummt, als aus Harry nichts näheres mehr heraus zu bekommen war. Was zum großen Teil daran lag, dass dieser für vieles nicht die Phantasie aufbrachte oder Angst hatte sich durch irgendetwas zu verraten.

Plötzlich stob Malfoy um die Ecke er sah sehr zermürbt aus und überraschender weise allein, ohne seine Bodyguards. Ron sah plötzlich sehr wach aus. „Hey Malfoy hast du dich verlaufen?"

„Nein Weasley, den stell dir vor, _ich_ habe genügend Orientierung um mich ohne euren Goldjungen durch die Schule zu bewegen." Als Ron darauf rot anlief, das Hermine ihn beruhigend am Arm faste, wandte Malfoy sich eben diesem Goldjungen zu. „Potter ich hab eine Nachricht für dich von Professor Snape. Du sollst sofort in den Keller kommen. Der Trank vom letzten Mal war ungenügend und den sollst du jetzt noch mal brauen. Folge mir!" Damit drehte er sich um und ging den Gang zu den Kellergewölben hinab.

Eigentlich hätte sich der Gryffindor denken können, dass so etwas noch kommen musste, um seinen Tag perfekt zu machen. Aber irgendetwas an Malfoys Art ließ Harry stutzig werden. Ron klopfte ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter. „Hey sollen wir mitkommen? Das ist so typisch Snape jetzt erst mit so etwas anzukommen."

Aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein ist schon gut. Es besteht kein Grund euch auch noch den Freitagabend zu vermiesen." Er folgte Malfoy und drehte sich mit einem Lächeln noch mal nach seinen besorgten Freunden um. „Bitte, ich komm schon klar, macht euch einen schönen Abend." Damit ging er um die Ecke und sah Malfoy gerade noch die Treppe hinuntersteigen.

Dem blitzen seiner blonden Haare im Fackellicht konnte Harry gut folgen, denn der Weg, den sie zu Snapes Büro gingen, war ein anderer als ihm bekannt war.

Plötzlich stand er in einem sehr finstern Gang. Die Fackeln folgten hier nur in sehr unregelmäßigen Abständen aufeinander und verbreiteten mehr Schatten als Licht.

Malfoy lehnte an einer Wand, die Augen geschlossen, doch seine Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen. Schnell ging Harry zu ihm und stellte sich vor ihn hin.

„Malfoy was soll das? Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Lust auf solche Spielchen. Führ mich zu Snape und gut."

Plötzlich stieß Draco sich von der Wand ab und nutzte den Schwung Harry an die gegenüberliegende zu stoßen. Seine Augen funkelten zornig, sein Atem ging stoßweise und seine Stimme war zu einem Zischen gesengt.

„Verdammt noch mal Potter. Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Wenn du überhaupt die Fähigkeit dazu hast. Zu erzählen das du eine heimliche Freundin hast. Die ganze Schule hat jetzt natürlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als herausfinden wer das sein könnte. JA, selbst in Slytherin spricht man darüber. Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung _wie_ schwer es nun sein wird unser Vorhaben zu verwirklichen! Merlin, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich wirklich geglaubt habe es mit dir zu schaffen. Aber so…"

Malfoys Griff wurde während seiner Triade immer lockerer und schließlich ließ er ganz los. Was Harry nutzte um ihn schließlich von sich weg zu stoßen. Aus irgendeinem Grund war es ihm unangenehm Malfoy so nah vor sich stehen zu haben. Er wollte dann etwas tun ohne zu wissen was, dass beunruhigte ihn.

„Wir werden es schaffen Malfoy. Überhaupt was währe wenn ich gar nicht gelogen hätte was meine Freundin angeht. Was wäre dann? Wie kommst du überhaupt auf die Idee, dass ich _keine_ Freundin habe? Du weißt doch gar nichts über mich und es interessiert dich auch nicht."

Das schien Malfoy für einen Moment den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. Denn eine undurchdringliche Stille tat sich auf. Harry hörte wie der Wind durch ein hohes Fenster pfiff und die Fackeln flackern ließ. Malfoy stand im Schatten, so dass Harry seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu lesen vermochte. Seine Augenlieder waren gesenkt, die Wimpern ein Schatten auf der blassen Haut.

Plötzlich sprach Malfoy leise, doch in dieser absoluten Stille wirkten die Worte unglaublich laut.

„Hast du eine?"

„Was?"

Jetzt schaute Malfoy wieder auf und Harry sah, dass sich immer noch Wut in seinen grauen Augen spiegelte. Betont gelangweilt wiederholte der Slytherin seine Worte.

„Ich will wissen ob du nun eine Freundin hast oder nicht, Potter."

Harry war für einen Moment so verwirrt das es nun an ihm war still zu sein, schließlich verschränkte er trotzig seine Arme, um seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen.

„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht Malfoy."

Draco Malfoys Mund formte einen Strich, was ein Lächeln hätte sein können. Dann wurde er wieder ernst und schaute Harry beunruhigend direkt in die Augen.

„Es geht mich jede Menge an. Wenn da noch ein Mensch ist, dem du wahrscheinlich unseren Plan erzählen wirst, dann geht mich das etwas an. Wenn du mir noch nicht mal so ein läppisches Geheimnis anvertrauen kannst, wie soll ich dir dann vertrauen wenn wir unseren Trank brauen. Du siehst also wenn das ganze funktionieren soll, solltest du meine Frage besser beantworten."

Harry sah ein was Malfoy meinte, dennoch wollte er nicht so schnell aufgeben. Auch wenn dies kein Kampf war, oder etwa doch und um was!

„Die ganze Zeit redest du von deinem Vertrauen zu mir, aber was ist mit dir? Wenn man es recht überlegt solltest du dieselbe Frage beantworten. Das wäre nur Fair. Den außer deinem Ring, den ich anerkenne, habe ich noch nicht viel von dir erhalten."

Mit einem genervten Seufzer lehnte Malfoy sich an die andere Wand, Harry gegenüber.

„Ok Potter machen wir es auf Gryffindor Art. Nein ich habe keine Freundin, Freund oder sonst einen Menschen dem ich zurzeit völlig vertraue. Der einzige Mensch den ich hatte, ist Tod."

Dann sah er mit einem fordernden Blick auf. Harry war überrumpelt von dieser plötzlichen, direkten, ehrlichen Art, dass hatte er von dem Slytherin noch nie erlebt. Er sah, dass er nun antworten musste, alles andere wäre kindisch.

„Nein Malfoy, ich habe keine Freundin. Und obwohl mir meine Freunde sehr wichtig sind, will ich ihnen nicht alles anvertrauen. Schon allein um sie zu schützen."

Mit einem Nicken nahm Malfoy die Informationen entgegen, sein Gesicht war nun bar jeder Gefühlsregung.

„Ok. Dann zu Morgen. Durch deine Aussage werden dir bestimmt hunderte von Menschen folgen, wenn du sagst das du schnell das oder das zu erledigen hast. Also sag das Snape dich für sieben Uhr zu sich beordert hat. Deine Freunde werden dir glauben, aber der Rest, der wissen will wer _sie_ ist, bestimmt nicht. Komm zu Snapes Büro und da werde ich warten, dass wird sie überzeugen. Von dort schleichen wir dann mit deinen Tarnumhang zu unserem eigentlichen Treffpunkt. Alles klar? Also dann bis morgen."

Damit ging Malfoy den Gang in die andere Richtung hinab. Für einen Moment riss sich Harry aus seiner Verwirrung raus. Dieses Gespräch war so surreal gewesen, dass er zweifelte wach zu sein.

„Äh Malfoy was ist den jetzt mit Snape?"

Malfoy drehte nur seinen Kopf, das gerade mal sein Profil erkennbar war.

„Was soll mit Professor Snape sein? Ich habe ihn heute noch nicht gesehen."

Damit verschwand Malfoy in dem Gang.

Nachdenklich starrte Harry auf eine Spinne in ihrem ebenmäßigen Netz ohne sie wahrzunehmen. In seinem Kopf schwebten die Gesprochenen Wörter wie ein Strudel umher.

Schließlich machte er sich auf, zum Gryffindor Raum, der Weg dorthin würde bestimmt lang genug dauern. Er hatte nämlich keine Ahnung wo in Hogwarts er sich genau befand.

Mit einem Seufzer ging er los, das im Fackellicht silbrig glänzende Spinnennetz hinter sich lassend.

* * *

Babsel: Knuddel Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaanke Wir werden mutig weiterschreiben :-)y Nur ist zur Zeit etwas stressig aber wir tun was wir können… 


	11. Kapitel 11 Die Reise beginnt

Anmerkung: Fast alles gehört Rowling bis auf die Story. Wir bekommen nix aber Spenden werden gerne angenommen. :-)

ACHTUNG SLASH, sprich boy/boy.

Paring: Harry Potter /Draco Malfoy und Hermine / Ron kommen auch vor aber nicht als Hauptkomponente :-)

Kommentare, Fragen und Annmerkungen werden gerne entgegengenommen. Unter dem Kapitel versuchen wir sie dann so weit wie möglich zu beantworten.

So lange genug gewartet hier schon mal wieder das nächste Kapitel. Hoffe es gefällt euch.

* * *

**Kapitel 11 Die Reise beginnt.**

Eine dunkle Gestalt vor einem schwarzen Hintergrund. Nebel wabert durch die schwere Luft. Kälte und Feuchtigkeit kriechen wie etwas Lebendiges unter die Mäntel.

Weiße Gesichter!

Sie kommen näher.

Nein, es sind Masken, weiße Masken im Nebel, umhüllt von einer Schwärze dunkler als die Nacht, die sie umgibt. Langsam, als würden sie kriechen kommen sie Näher.

Ausdruckslos.

Starr.

Nur eine Verhöhnung der menschlichen Gesichter, auf denen sie liegen.

Dann eine Stimme. Sie scheint direkt aus der Hölle zu kommen. Doch sie ist in seinem Kopf, stark, ungebrochen, mit einer härte, die wie kalter Stahl die dunstige Stille durchschneidet.

„Es ist bald soweit. Unsterblichkeit wird wieder mein sein. Und ihr werdet reich belohnt. Bald…bald…bald…"

Langsam hallt die Stimme aus, dann wie ein Echo kommt sie zurück. Nein es wird nicht gesprochen. Die Entfernung wird nur durch Gedanken überwunden.

Er sucht ihn, er findet ihn.

Der Hall wird lauter, dringt durch seine Ohren, lässt seine Augen schmerzen und immer noch dieser Hall, sein Kopf dröhnt.

Nein! Diesmal wird er nichts verraten, diesmal…

Die Stimme wird lauter steigert sich, bis sie zum heißen Schmerz wird. Solch einen Laut kann kein Kopf fassen ohne zu bersten.

Ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Hand.

Plötzlich wie ein Lichtstrahl ist etwas zwischen der Stimme und ihn. Etwas, dass wie eine Schwert die Stimme zerreißt. Doch dieses etwas ist nun auch in seinem Kopf, fremd, unwillkommen aber nicht so kalt und hart wie die Dunkelheit selbst.

Harry wacht von Schreien auf und stellt fest, dass es seine eigene Stimme ist. Das Pochen in seinem Kopf hallt wie ein Echo nach und er sackt wieder zurück in seine Kissen.

Nur langsam bemerkt er die besorgten Gesichter seiner Freunde, die sich um ihn gescharrt haben. Immer deutlicher vernimmt er ihre besorgten Fragen.

Schließlich setzt er sich auf und greift nach seiner Brille. Er blickt in Müde, verstörte Gesichter. Die Nacht ist weit vorangeschritten und draußen vernimmt man nur das leise Pfeifen des Windes.

Jetzt ist es wieder Still in Hogwarts.

„Harry?" Ron reißt Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Der schwarzhaarige Junge atmet tief ein, es ist vorbei, der Traum. Lächelnd sieht er zu den Jungen auf. „Es tut mir Leid das ich euch geweckt habe. Ich…"

„Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen Harry und sag uns lieber was los war. Ich habe beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Du hast geschrieen wie jemand schreit, der Todesängste aussteht." Ron brach kurz ab um Luft zu holen, dann sprach er mit leiser ruhiger Stimme weiter. „War es V… Du – weist – schon - Wer?"

Mit einem kurzen Nicken beantwortet Harry diese Frage und schaut wieder aus dem Fenster. Die Gesichter seiner Freunde ernst. Schließlich geht Ron auf Harry zu und legt ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hey, wir werden dich bei egal was unterstützen, dennoch denke ich solltest du zu Dumbledore gehen. Er weiß bestimmt mehr Rat und ich denke das ist genau das was wir jetzt brauchen."

Dankbar für Rons selbstloses Versprechen lächelt ihn Harry an. „Ja, dass werde ich wohl tun. Aber nicht mehr in dieser Nacht. Los geht nun auch wieder ins Bett, ich denke, dass ich heute keine Albträume mehr haben werde."

Ron sah aus als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, ließ es aber, als er sah wie Harry Müde gähnte und sich wieder hinlegte. Schulter zuckend gingen die vier Jungen wieder in ihre Betten. Es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, jetzt zu versuchen aus Harry mehr Informationen zu bekommen. Denn keiner wollte Harry verärgern.

Harry wartete bis die Atemgeräusche seiner Freunde anzeigten, dass diese tief schliefen. Er seufzte. Warum hatte Voldemort versucht gerade jetzt in seinen Kopf zu dringen. Besonders mit dieser Gewallt. Und was noch wichtiger war, was hatte ihn zurückgedrängt? Hatte es Harry wirklich allein Geschafft oder war da noch etwas anderes Gewesen. Aber was. Was war ihm so nah, das es sich zwischen Voldemort und ihm stellen konnte.

Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an den Schmerz in seiner Hand und nahm nun auch ein warmes Gefühl von ihr war. Als er sie ansah, erschrak er. Blut! Er musste sich in der Nacht geschnitten haben, aber an was.

Langsam fasste er in seine Tasche und zog den einzigen Gegenstand hervor, den er dort fand. Malfoys Ring. Er musste ihn so fest umklammert haben, dass er sich in seine Handfläche gedrückt hatte, bis schließlich Blut geflossen war. Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund warum er aufgewacht und Voldemort zurückgedrängt hatte. Der einfache nackte Schmerz, aber war diese Antwort nicht etwas zu einfach…

Harry zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Warum darüber jetzt noch nachdenken, es war schließlich vorbei. Aber nun musste er aufstehen um den Ring und seine Hand zu säubern, bevor das Blut trocknete. Harry musste lächeln als er sich Malfoys Reaktion ausmalte, wenn er seinen Ring in roter Farbe wiederbekam.

Vorsichtig reinigte er den Ring und ließ ihn dann wieder in die Tasche gleiten. Dann reinigte er seine Hand und schaute sich die Wunde genauer an, und tatsächlich, ein leichter Abdruck des Ringes war noch in seiner Handfläche sichtbar, doch er verschwand bereits wieder.

Was auch gut so ist, dachte Harry, ich habe herzlich wenig Lust, dass _M _in meinem Fleisch zu erklären. Mit dem Gedanken ging er zurück in sein Bett und schlief von Müdigkeit übermannt ein.

Draco saß wach in seinem Bett und starrte auf seine schmerzende Hand. Er war wohl in seinem Traum gegen den harten, holz Bettpfosten gekommen. Welchen er nun mit leisen Worten verfluchte.

Doch als er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was er geträumt hatte, waren da nur graue, ungenaue Schemen.

Aber er hatte eine Ahnung was es war. Tief in ihm stieg die Erinnerung an seine Tat auf.

Ja, der Zauber wirkte, keine Frage, dennoch wünschte er sich, er würde nicht so gut wirken, da die Begleiterscheinungen alles andere als angenehm waren.

Doch er würde jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen, alles lief wie es laufen sollte. Langsam entrollte sich der sorgsam geschmiedete Plan. Er hatte begonnen und es wäre Töricht nun aufzuhören.

Der Preis war hoch, aber noch größer waren die Schmerzen, wenn er weiter so Existieren müsste. Traurig schaute er aus dem hohen Kellerfenster.

Mutter hörst du mich, ich schwöre dir ich hole dich zurück, dachte er mit einer Inbrunst, dass es ihn erschauderte. Doch was war das Leben wert, wenn es keine Zukunft gibt von der man träumt? Er brauchte Hoffnung und dies war der einzige Weg, sie wiederzuerlangen.

Draco legte sich zurück in seine Kissen. Dieser ewige Gedankenkreislauf brachte nichts. Jetzt galt es sich der Zukunft zu stellen, er brauchte Kraft dazu.

Langsam schlossen sich seine Augen und ein Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen, als er von einer Zukunft träumte, die er sich selber erarbeiten würde. Eine Zukunft mit seiner Mutter und niemanden sonst.

Doch kurz bevor der Schlaf ihn holte tauchte ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge auf, zu kurz als das es in Erinnerung blieb…

Ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit lächelnden, strahlend grünen Augen.

Wild und Frei.

Harry fühlte sich wie gelähmt als er am Morgen erwachte. Obwohl er Heute ausgeschlafen hatte, saß der Schrecken der vergangenen Nacht noch tief. Es war nicht nur, dass Voldemort sich wieder gezeigt hatte, sondern auch die einfache Tatsache, dass es so unvermutet war. Er musste sogar zugeben, dass er für einige Zeit vergessen hatte, was die Zukunft für ihn bringen würde.

Für ein paar Wochen war er nur ein Junge gewesen, mit einer Mission, die Hoffnung in sich barg. Finster lächelnd dachte Harry daran, dass sie Heute Abend endlich weiter an ihr arbeiten konnte. Er hoffte bloß, dass alles so klappen würde, wie er und Malfoy geplant hatten.

Doch vorerst galt es den Tag zu überstehen.

Leises Getuschel an seinem Bettende, ließ ihn mit seinen Gedanken ins Hier und Jetzt zurückkehren. Er griff nach seiner Brille und schaute seine Freunde an.

Ein; „Guten Morgen", der besonderen Art erwartete ihn.

„Oh Mann, könnt ihr dass vielleicht solange unterlassen, bis ich aus dem Raum bin?"

Ron und Hermine ließen voneinander ab. Beschämt und mit hoch roten Köpfen schauten sie Harry an, der ebenfalls eine gesunde röte auf den Wangen hatte.

Stille.

Schließlich sprach Hermine, immer noch glühend, als erste. „Äh ja… Guten Morgen Harry. Ron erzählte mir was gestern Nacht passiert ist und da wollte ich nur schauen wie es dir geht."

„Ach ihr habt euch unterhalten. Entschuldigt! Von hier sah das etwas anders aus. Oder braucht ihr nur eine körperliche Verbindung und könnt dann telepatisch miteinander kommunizieren?"

Seine beiden Freunde ließen die Köpfe hängen. Harry musste über seine Worte schlucken. So etwas hatten die beiden nicht verdient, schließlich waren sie ehrlich betrübt und das sie zusammen wahren hatte schließlich er selber in die Wege geleitet. Er hasste es nur wenn alles was ihm widerfuhr, andere schon verbreitet hatten, ohne ihm die Chance zu geben erstmal selber damit fertig zu werden.

Er seufzte. Sich jetzt darüber aufzuregen wäre nur eine zusätzliche Belastung und er spürte dass dieser Tag noch Hart genug werden würde.

„Entschuldigt." Sagte er jetzt mit einem versöhnlicheren Ton. „Ich habe, wie ihr ja wisst, nicht besonders gut geschlafen."

„Oh Harry! Natürlich." Brach es aus Hermine heraus. „Deshalb sind wir doch hier. Auf keinen Fall lassen wir dich mit so etwas allein. Was willst du denn jetzt tun?"

„Mich erstmal anziehen. Und dann werde ich wohl mit Dumbledore sprechen müssen."

Hermine fiel ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn kurz. „Das wird das richtige sein Harry!" Dann rappelte sie sich auf und lächelte mit strahlenden Augen. „Ron und ich warten dann im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich." Damit verschwand sie aus dem Jungen Schlafsaal.

Ron kam jetzt zu dem sich aufsetzenden Jungen und legte freundschaftlich seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

„Entschuldige das wegen gerade. Aber du weißt ja wie das ist wenn man mit seiner Freundin zusammen ist." Er lächelte verschwörerisch, so das Harry glatt ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Nein er wusste nicht wie das war.

Ron befand sich inzwischen auf dem Weg zur Tür.

„Bis gleich Harry. Mach dich in ruhe Fertig. Herm und ich warten draußen und werden dich natürlich zu Dumbledores Büro begleiten." Damit war auch er aus dem Raum, in dem sich jetzt nur noch ein nachdenklicher schwarzhaariger Junge befand. Der sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben hatte.

Es schien auf einmal so viele Dinge zu geben die seine Kraft und Aufmerksamkeit erforderten. Wie sollte er das bloß schaffen. Alles schien jetzt auf ihn nieder zu fallen und er hatte keinen mit dem er darüber reden konnte. Na ja, einen gab es dem er es erzählen könnte, doch diesem war es wohl herzlich gleichgültig. Schließlich waren Malfoy und er nur gezwungener maßen Vertraute.

Trotzdem hätte er gerne einen Rat wie er den Plan, Sirius und Miss Malfoy zurück zu holen, vor Dumbledore und Voldemort verheimlichen sollte.  
Wie er seinen Freunden überzeugend weiß machen konnte, dass er eine Freundin hatte, wenn seine einzige Erfahrung mit Frauen nur ein Kuss war, den er noch nicht einmal genossen bzw. wahrgenommen hatte.  
Gleichzeitig musste die Schule absolviert werden, auch wenn dies zugegebener Maßen nicht das vordergründigste in seinem Kopf war.  
Ach ja, außerdem sollte er Voldemort besiegen und er hatte noch nichts getan, um auch nur den hauch einer Chance zu haben.

Alles in allem wollte er sich am liebsten im Klo ertränken…

Einzig der Gedanke, dass er so nah daran war, Sirius wieder zu bekommen hielt ihn von der Verzweiflung ab. Ja, er würde Dumbledore irgendwie verheimlichen was in ihm vorging. Gleichzeitig würde er auch erfahren, wie er sich vor Voldemorts Versuchen seine Gedanken zu lesen schützen konnte. Und heute Nacht wird alles nach Plan laufen.

Entschlossen raffte er sich auf. Wenn man es so betrachtete konnte es möglich sein sich der Zukunft zu stellen, bis Sirius wieder bei ihm war.

Außerdem vorzutäuschen eine Freundin zu haben konnte doch nicht so schwer sein. Mit oder ohne Erfahrung. Nicht wahr?

Nach diesem völlig verdrehten Morgen, fand sich Harry in Dumbledores Büro wieder. Ron und Hermine warteten Draußen und waren bestimmt schon wieder in eins ihrer „Gespräche" vertieft. Doch das sollte nun wirklich nicht seine Sorge sein.

Ruhig saß der alte Zauberer Harry gegenüber und betrachtete ihn ernst. Der Gryffindor hatte das Gefühl, dass diese blauen Augen auch noch die kleinsten Verränderungen bemerkten und sich einprägten.

Doch diesmal wollte er nichts preisgeben. So erzählte er ruhig von seinem Traum und stellte auch die Frage ob Dumbledore wisse was Voldemorts letzte Worte bedeuten könnten. Nach einiger Zeit der Stille, wo nur das leise Wispern der Bilder vernehmbar war, sprach der weishaarige Zauberer bedächtig.

„Ich hatte befürchtet, dass Voldemort sich nicht lange so ruhig verhalten würde. Schon allein weil seine Versammlungen in letzter Zeit immer mehr zunahmen. Ja ich weiß, dass es sich in letzter Zeit mit seinen Todessern trifft, obwohl ich nicht sagen kann um was für einen Plan es sich diesmal handelt. Auf jeden Fall gilt es jetzt Vorsicht walten zu lassen.

Ich glaube, dass er auf irgendein Ereignis wartet, doch welches das können wir nur Raten. Hast du vielleicht etwas darüber in deiner Vision gesehen?"

Harry schwieg und versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch er hatte absolut keine Ahnung was Voldemort vorhatte um unsterblich zu werden. Nur schien er etwas in Harrys Gedanken zu suchen und das wollte er endlich unterbinden.

„Nein, nichts. Aber ich weiß das Voldemort wieder dabei ist, mich zu beeinflussen und das will ich auf keinen Fall riskieren. Was also soll ich also nun tun."

Dumbledores Augen leuchteten erfreut auf, doch sein Gesicht blieb ernst.

„Es ist schön Harry, dass du meinen Rat wieder einholst. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht beschützen konnte. Aber wir können nur aus unseren Fehlern lernen, nicht vermeiden sie zu begehen. Dennoch sehe ich als einzige Möglichkeit Voldemort im Schlaf die Stirn zu bieten Okklumentig."

Harry sprang auf. „Aber Snape hasst mich und ich werde mich nicht noch mal seiner Tyrannei aussetzen, eher nehme ich jede Nacht den Trank der Schlafenden Toten!"

Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend seine Hand. „Nein Harry, diesen Trank könntest du nur einmal in deinem Leben einnehmen und das kann nie die Lösung sein." Er sah ihn jetzt direkt an. „Ich werde dich unterrichten, aber du musst dann genau tun was ich dir sage, damit dies nicht in einer Katastrophe endet. Ich werde offen zu dir sein, aber dann erwarte ich auch dieselbe Offenheit von dir Harry. Denn viel zu wissen bedeutet eine große Verantwortung für dich und die Menschen in deiner Umgebung."

Harry schluckte bei Dumbledores ernsten Worten, wo er jetzt schon wusste wo seine Offenheit endete. Doch warum sollte er ein schlechtes Gewissen darüber haben, schließlich hatte der Schuleiter nicht minder Geheimnisse vor ihm.

Zustimmend nickte Harry und Dumbledore lächelte ihn an.

„Dann erwarte ich dich nächste Woche um Acht im Verwandlungs- Klassenzimmer."

Harry atmete erleichtert auf, er hatte keinen Gedanken an Malfoy ihre Pläne oder seine Sorgen durchscheinen lassen. Zufrieden ging er aus der Tür. Plötzlich schien alles machbar.

Doch gerade als er hinaus ging hörte er Dumbledore noch murmeln:

„Du schaffst es bestimmt Harry."

Für einen Moment wurde Harry blass. Was meinte Dumbledore? Schnell stieg er die Treppe hinab. Es war ihm plötzlich unangenehm in einem Raum mit diesem Zauberer zu sein.

Harry merkte wie ihm in immer kürzeren Abständen die Augen zufielen.

Hermine hatte es irgendwie geschafft sie direkt von Dumbledores Büro, mit in die Bücherei zu schleppen. Nun saßen sie hier und arbeiteten an Hausaufgaben, die frühestens nächste Woche fällig waren. Sie bearbeitete gerade begeistert eine Arithmantik Aufgabe. Ron saß neben ihr und schien eher Hermines Gesicht als sein Buch zu studieren.

Harry beobachtete verschlafen die Staubkörner, die in der Luft schwebten. Sein Schulbuch dagegen, wurde mit Desinteresse gestraft.

Mit einem Knall flog Hermines Buch zu und ließ beide Jungen zusammenzucken.

„Also wirklich Jungs, wenn ihr so weitermacht werdet ihr eure Anschlussprüfungen nie bestehen." Vorwurfsvolle braune Augen blickten unter ihrem buschigen Haarschopf hervor.

„Aber Herm ich habe doch dich." Grinste Ron sie beschwichtigend an. „Da kann ich doch nicht durchfallen."

„Ronald! Das hier ist ernst, schließlich geht es hier um unsere Zukunft."

„_Unsere_ Zukunft also…"

Daraufhin wurde Hermine rot. „Du weißt genau wie ich das gemeint habe." Dennoch konnte sie sich ein glückliches Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Rons Gesicht kam ihrem näher, seine Stimme zu einem heiseren Flüstern gesenkt. „Ich weiß…"

Jetzt war es an Harry sein Buch zuzuschlagen. Die beiden fuhren so schnell auseinander, dass er belustigt die Augen verdrehte.

„Wenn ich gehen soll braucht ihr es nur zu sagen. Viel weiter komm ich mit meinen Hausaufgaben eh nicht mehr."

Ron war der erste der seine Sprache wiedererlangte. „Oh, nein Harry. Ich… Wir wollten dir nicht das Gefühl geben ausgeschlossen zu sein."

„Das habt ihr nicht. Aber ich wollte meinen besten Freunden nicht unbedingt beim Küssen zuschauen."

Erst wurde Ron feuerrot, doch dann grinste er Hermine an und zwinkerte Harry spielerisch zu. „Bestimmt bekommt er dann nur Sehnsucht nach seinem Mädchen."

Harrys Wangen verfärbten sich. Na klasse, dass Thema hatte er eigentlich vermeiden wollen. Doch Ron sprach schon weiter.

„Kannst du uns nicht wenigstens erzählen wie sie so küsst? Ich meine wenn wir ihre Identität schon nicht erfahren dürfen…"

„Ron! Also wirklich, hast du denn nichts anderes im Kopf."

„Ach komm schon Herm. Es interessiert dich doch auch, ob Harry in guten Händen ist."

„Das ist was völlig anderes, als das was dir im Kopf rumschwebt."

Harry wünschte sich immer mehr, dass sich der verdammte Boden doch endlich auftun würde. Der einzige Mensch mit dem er zurzeit Kontakt hatte, war Malfoy. Und das war ganz sicher nicht _die_ Art von Kontakt, von dem Ron hören wollte. Kurz hielt er den Ring in seiner Hand fest, um dann weiter mit ihm in seiner Tasche zu spielen.

Harry stand auf, um das Thema endlich zu beenden. „Kommt, wir sollten zum Abendessen gehen. Immerhin habe ich nachher noch Nachsitzen mit Snape und da will ich auf keinen Fall zu spät kommen." Es erstaunte ihn, mit welcher Leichtigkeit, diese Lüge über seine Lippen kam.

Ron fing sofort an zu Nörgeln. „Dieser Widerling von Snape lässt auch keine Gelegenheit aus, dich zu triezen. Dabei ist doch Heute Samstag."

Doch Hermine entdeckte sofort die Lücke in Harrys Lüge. „Echt? Warum hast du nicht eher etwas gesagt? Dann hättest du doch was Vorbereiten können. Ich hätte dir auch geholfe…" Sie unterbrach sich und ein sehr untypisches Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Ach so. Nachsitzen also."

„NEIN! Nein, ok. Ich muss wirklich Nachsitzen und jetzt kommt endlich. Ich habe Hunger." Damit schritt Harry schnell davon. Eine breit lächelnde Hermine und einen völlig verwirrten Ron hinter sich lassend.

Das Abendessen brachte Harry schnellstmöglich hinter sich. Er spürte wie die Aufregung einen Knoten in seinem Magen bildete. Dennoch aß er etwas um nicht noch mehr unangenehme Fragen beantworten zu müssen.

So kam es das er früher als alle seine Freunde fertig war und sich dann mit einer Ausrede schnell in den Gryffindor Turm flüchtete. Er brauchte seinen Tarnumhang, oder eher _sie_ brauchten ihn.

Im letzten Moment dachte er daran, die Karte der Rumtreiber ebenfalls einzustecken. Malfoy und er benötigten diese zwar nicht, aber seine Freunde wussten sie zu benutzen, das konnte er nicht riskieren.

Schnell verschwand beides in seiner Tasche, dann ging er los.

Endlich konnte er aktiv werden. Heute Nacht würden sie den ersten und wichtigsten Schritt tun, um ihre Hoffnung wahr werden zu lassen.

Es war Irrsinn weiterzumachen, aber noch schrecklicher war die Vorstellung, es jetzt enden zu lassen.

Je näher Harry seinem Ziel kam, desto mehr spürte er wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Hogwarts war eingehüllt in Dunkelheit. Das Flackern der Kerzen ließ die Schatten in jeder Ecke lebendig werden.

Ihm fror und das kam nicht nur von dem kühlen Wind der durch die Gänge streifte. Hoffentlich würde alles gut gehen. Es hing so viel von ihrem Erfolg ab.

Plötzlich riss ihn ein leises Geräusch aus seinen Gedanken. Er wirbelte herum und sah einen roten Haarschopf hinter einer Ecke verschwinden. Es folgte leises Getuschel und unterdrücktes kichern.

Harry rollte mit den Augen. Toll, Malfoy hatte doch recht gehabt, es schien unglaublich interessant zu sein wenn er eine heimliche Freundin hatte. Leicht genervt von seinen minderjährigen Verfolgern setzte er seinen Weg fort.

Endlich kam er am Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke an. Dort wartete der Slytherin schon an die Wand gelehnt, sein Gesicht seltsam ausdruckslos. Erst als Harry schon dicht an ihn herangetreten war, sah Malfoy auf.

„Guten Abend Potter hast dir ganz schön Zeit gelassen. Prof. Snape wird gar nicht erfreut sein, wenn er das hört."

Während er sprach schaute er jedoch nicht Harry an, sonder fixierte irgendeinen Punkt hinter ihm. Harry hörte daraufhin leises ungläubiges Einatmen und musste grinsen. Jetzt waren sie sicher enttäuscht, kein romantisches heimliches Date im Fackellicht.

Während Harry innerlich noch seinen Triumph feierte. Schauten ihn Malfoy jetzt direkt an. Für einen Moment war Harry überrascht wie klar dessen graue Augen waren und mit welcher Intensität sich das Feuer in diesen Augen spiegelte.

„Was ist Potter bist du taub oder einfach unfähig auf eine Aufforderung entsprechend zu reagieren. Geh in das Klassenzimmer, dort warten wir dann auf Prof. Snape."

Wut und Scham stieg in Harry auf. Wut wegen Malfoys unausstehlicher Art. Scham, weil er sich doch tatsächlich von dessen Augen hatte ablenken lassen. Der Gryffindor schluckte eine entsprechende Antwort herunter und trat mit geröteten Wangen in das vollkommen leere Klassenzimmer. Hinter sich hörte er wie der blonde Junge folgte.

Die Tür flog mit einem lauten Krachen ins Schloss. Eine dumpfe Stille folgte, als die beiden den leisen Schritten draußen lauschten, die sich langsam entfernten.

Schließlich atmete Malfoy leise aus.

„Endlich ich dachte schon sie warten, bis sie Prof. Snape tatsächlich über den Weg laufen." Belustigt schaute er dann zu Harry. „Dein Liebesleben scheint ja auf großes Interesse zu stoßen."

Der schwarzhaarige Junge spürte eine bekannte Wärme in seinem Gesicht. „Malfoy, bitte mach unser Vorhaben nicht noch schwerer als es so schon ist. Hast du alles dabei?"

Das Gesicht des Slytherin wurde wieder ernst, als er zu seiner Tasche ging, die er schon vorher auf eine der Schulbänke abgelegt hatte.

Vorsichtig entnahm er ihr nun eine schwarze Schatulle. Auf ihrem Deckel war in silberner geschwungener Schrift ein „O" abgebildet.

Harry trat näher um besser sehen zu können als Malfoy kurz den Deckel hob, dass Harry hineinsehen konnte. Die ganze Schartulle war innen ausgekleidet mit schwarzen Drachenleder. In ihrer Mitte lag ein goldener Stein, doch wenn man längere Zeit genau hinsah, erkannte man das sein inneres von einem glühen erfüllte war, das nun abwechselnd in allen Farben des Regenbogen zu schimmern schien.

„Das ist ein Stück aus dem Omphalos. Einer der mächtigsten Steine, die je auf dieser Erde existiert haben und die die Magie in ihrem innern zu Speichern vermochten. Große Zauberer nutzten ihn um ihre Magie zu bündeln und zu erweitern."

Erklärte Malfoy während Harry immer noch wie gebannt das Farbenspiel im innern dieses Steines beobachtete. Der Slytherin fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Doch nun ist er verschollen, legendlich ein paar Splitter sind von diesen Steinen übrig. Diese haben nicht mehr die gleichen Fähigkeiten wie sie der eigentliche Stein hatte, dennoch vermag auch dieser Splitter über einen gewissen Zeitraum Magie zu speichern und festzuhalten. Mehr brauchen wir auch nicht."

Draco klappte die Schatulle zu und verstaute sie wieder in seiner Tasche, dann deutete er noch auf ein paar Drachenleder Handschuhe.

„Er wird sich nachdem er erst einmal vorbereitet und dann der richtige Zauberspruch gesprochen wurde in eine exakte Kopie dessen verwandeln, dass er in dem Moment berührt. Einzig organisches Material von mächtigen, magischen Wesen ist davon ausgeschlossen. Deswegen das Drachenleder.

Wenn wir also unser Ziel erreicht haben, vertauschen wir den Stein der Weisen mit dieser Kopie. Sie wird so exakt sein, dass nicht mal Dumbledore etwas bemerken wird, wenn er und Nicolas Flamel sie vernichten."

„Aber warum begnügen _wir_ uns nicht mit der Kopie? Statt Gefahr zu laufen doch noch entdeckt zu werden." Fragte ein leicht verwirrter Harry.

„Weil der Zauber nicht lange genug ausreichen würde, darum. Der Stein hätte zwar die gleichen Fähigkeiten wie der Stein der Weisen, aber da es sich wie gesagt nur um einen Splitter des Omphalos handelt, ist seine Magische Speicherkraft nicht unbegrenzt. Wir müssen einfach darauf hoffen, das Dumbledore und Flamel sich nach unserer Aktion schnell dazu entscheiden ihn zu zerstören. Aber das ist wohl das Geringste was heute schief laufen könnte."

Er lächelte trocken und Harry konnte nicht anders und musste selber grinsen. Ihr Plan war so verrückt, dass es einfach funktionieren musste. Aber etwas brannte ihm noch auf der Seele.

„Du sagtest, dass wir den Stein vorbereiten müssen. Was müssen wir denn noch tun?"

„Wir brauen einen Zaubertrank, was den sonst."

Ergeben stöhnte Harry auf, dass war genau das wozu er heute am wenigsten Lust hatte. In dieser Woche hatte er wohl schon mehr Tränke gebraut als er in seinem ganzen Leben wohl niemals wieder tun würde. Zu seinem Erstaunen lachte Malfoy auf, er hatte noch nie gesehen wie Draco aus reiner Belustigung und völlig ohne Schadenfreude lachte.

„Keine Sorge Potter, er ist schon fast fertig und ich würde vorschlagen wir machen uns nun langsam auf zu unserem eigentlichen Treffpunkt, dort habe ich ihn schon vorbereitet. Ich hoffe bloß, dass du deinen Tarnumhang nicht vergessen hast?"

Harry nickte und holte das silbrig glänzende Material aus seiner Tasche. Endlich würde es beginnen. Er spürte wie ein Kribbeln in ihm aufstieg als er an die vor ihnen liegende Mission dachte. Endlich kamen sie ihrem Ziel näher.

Plötzlich spürte er einen warmen Atem in seinem Nacken und als er sich umwandte starrte er direkt in Malfoys ebene Züge, die ihn ungeduldig musterten.

„Mach schon Potter, wirf endlich den Umhang um uns, damit wir los können."

Sich räuspernd tat Harry wie geheißen und musste Festellen das es einen Unterschied ausmachte, ob sich drei Elfjährige oder zwei Sechzehnjährige unter ein und dem selben Mantel befanden. Der Platz war um einiges verringert und auch das gleichzeitige Gehen musste abgestimmter sein als damals.

Als sie so durch die Gänge von Hogwarts schlichen, musste Harry sich mehr als einmal an Malfoys Taille, der vor ihm ging festhalten, um nicht sein Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und unter dem Tarnumhang sichtbar zu werden. Harry war dankbar das Malfoy diese Berührungen unkommentiert ließ, da auch er sichtbar Schwierigkeiten hatte unter dem Mantel zu bleiben ohne sich regelrecht von Harry schieben zu lassen.

Nach diesem für die beiden Teenager recht peinlichen Weg, kamen sie schlussendlich an ihrem Ziel an; Einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer im dritten Stock.

Dort konnte Malfoy es scheinbar nicht erwarten unter dem Tarnumhang hervorzutreten und sich an den Trank zu machen. Harry meinte einen Schimmer von röte auf dessen Profil auszumachen, doch es blieb eine Spekulation aufgrund der sehr dunklen Lichtverhältnisse.

In diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst wie kühl es hier war, doch er schien es um so mehr zu spüren, da der wärmende Körper vor ihm fehlte. Mit roten Wangen setzte er sich zu Malfoy an den Trank. Er hatte gerade nicht ernsthaft Malfoys Köperwärme vermisst.

Die Zeit verging still, nur das blubbern des Trankes und das leise knistern des Feuers wahr vernehmbar. Harry versank immer mehr in eine Art Dämmerzustand, als er Malfoy bei seiner Arbeit beobachtete.

Gleichmäßig bereitete dieser die Zutaten vor und verrührten sie in dem Zaubertrank. Seine Hände ebenmäßig und stark schienen von allein zu Arbeiten, während seine silbernen Augen scheinbar nichts entging. Dem Gryffindor fiel auf, dass immer wenn Malfoy sich auf etwas Konzentrierte, sich eine kleine Falte auf seiner Stirn bildete.

Langsam stieg die Temperatur im Raum, dass Feuer wärmte und Harry fielen die Augen zu.

„Hey Potter wach auf, dass hier soll keine Pyjama Party werden."

Ein kurzes rütteln an seiner Schulter ließ Harry aufschrecken. Er war tatsächlich eingeschlafen, trotz der Aufregung auf das was sie tun wollten, doch Malfoys bekannte Gesten wie er einen Zaubertrank zubereitete hatten ihn irgendwie eine Sicherheit gegeben, die er so noch nicht kannte. Sein Gesicht brannte bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich fast _wohl_ gefühlt hatte, während er Malfoy zugesehen hatte.

Der Inhalt des Kessels war verschwunden, scheinbar war alles fertig.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" Verwirrt schaute sich Harry um, die Raumtemperatur war wieder deutlich herabgesunken und das einzige Licht war der Schein des Mondes, der durch die Fenster fiel.

„Genau so lange wie der Trank brauchte. Wir haben jetzt nach Mitternacht was heißt, dass gleich um diese Zeit in der Vergangenheit Quirrel sich aufmacht um den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen. Wir müssen also los, damit wir direkt nach ihm die Kammer betreten ohne von ihm oder deinem früheren ich gesehen zu werden."

Mit diesen Worten schulterte Malfoy seine Tasche. Harry entging jedoch nicht das tiefe einatmen, bevor dieser den Zeitumkehrer hervorholte.

Harry trat zu ihm und sah sich das goldene Ding noch mal genau an, dass er zum letzten mal vor drei Jahren gesehen hatte.

„Wie genau hast du Prof. McGonagall noch mal überreden können dir den Zeitumkehrer anzuvertrauen? Und glaubst du nicht, dass sie ihn vor einem solchen Missbrauch geschützt hat?"

Harry ärgerte sich, dass er diese Frage nicht schon vorher gestellt hatte, aber ihm war erst gerade eben in den Sinn gekommen, dass der Zeitumkehrer nun geschützt war. Doch bei Malfoys Grinsen verflogen seine Zweifel, scheinbar musste man dem Slytherin mehr zurechnen als Harry je gedacht hatte.

„Deine Professorin hat zugegebener Maßen ein Herz für Weisen oder in dem fall Halbweisen. Ich habe legendlich von meinem Versprechen, dass ich angeblich meiner Mutter gegeben habe erzählt. Das ich immer ein guter Schüler sein wollte und ich jetzt ja wohl keine Chance mehr hätte, da ich drei Wochen gefehlt habe. Sie war wirklich hilfsbereit und nach einer Diskussion mit Dumbledore hatte ich das kleine Ding hier. Allerdings nur für drei Wochen und mit der Einschränkung, dass jede Zeit nachvollzogen wird in die ich Reise…"

„Aber dann…" Unterbrach Harry ihn, doch Malfoy hob beschwichtigend die Hand und erzählte weiter.

„Das heißt das immer wenn _ich_ ihn benutze der Kontrollzauber aktiviert wird, aber wenn ein anderer ihn benutz…" Damit bekam ein völlig verwirrter Gryffindor den Zeitumkehrer in die Hände gedrückt.

„Drehe ihn Sechs mal nach links und dann noch ein viertel zurück. So das dieser Zeiger kurz vor der Sechs steht." Damit schlossen sich Malfoys Hände um Harrys Unterarme. Der Gryffindor nickte und stellte den Zeiger auf die geheißene Zeit.

Die Reise begann.

* * *

Imobilus: Das Spinnennetz war nur ein sprachliches Stielmittel. Hehe Aber schön das du unsere Story mit soviel Begeisterung ließt. knuff 

Amunet: verbeug Danke knuddel

Mitsuki-Chin: knuddel


End file.
